100 Dias Con BaKanda
by Haruhi Juliette-Pon
Summary: Después de perder su empleo Alice Walker enojada patea una lata sin saber que con ello solo se buscaba problemas ahora debe buscar un nuevo empleo, servirle 100 días a un niño rico y hacerse pasar por un chico "Allen Walker" -Yullen- -Laven- ¡Se busca beta!
1. Enojo y Frustracion

Antes que nada Un gusto para los nuevos soy haruhi y para los que ya me conocen... no me mate jeje...

coff, coff este es mi nuevo fic 100 dias con bakanda inspirado en 100 days with mr. arrogant una pelicula coreana que les recomiendo, solo es mi inspiracion pues la trama es algo distinta, espero les guste y me dejen algun lindo comen jeje sin mas mi unica advertencia es...

Volví a Allen una chica - Alice Walker - espero no me mate por ello jeje sin mas...

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Definitivamente se estaba cansando de esperar, cuando planeaba su "príncipe" venir a despertarla con el clásico beso de amor, estaba cansada de pasar todo el rato acostada,era un hermoso bosque si pero hacia calor y eso no ayudaba para nada, de repente y como si lo hubiese invocado escucho pasos, fuertes y seguros, los pasos fueron acercándose y ella comenzó a sentir la presencia de su "príncipe" y como su espacio personal era traspasado, entonces abrió un poco los ojos y descubrió que no era un príncipe quien se acercaba peligrosamente si no que era un tipo gordinflón con un sombrero de copa…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-NOOOOOOO, ¡aléjate de mi!- decía la chica levantándose apresuradamente agitando los brazos al aire

De repente todo se volvió un mar de risas, y sin más miro alrededor ya no se encontraba en el amplio y caluroso bosque, entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en clase, intento recomponerse y miro a su costado ahí se encontraba su profesor de física el cual estaba notoriamente molesto…

-Reever-sensei, lo siento mucho es que

-Alice Walker lo pasare esta vez, pero espero que no vuelvas a dormirte en mi clase

Dicho esto se giro y continuo su clase, Alice se sentía bastante cansada ese día pero tendría que poner atención si no quería bajar sus calificaciones y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo si quería entrar a la universidad…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-oigan chicas que significa que soñar con un príncipe- preguntaba Alice desde un baño

-depende… que hiciste con el – preguntaba una chica bajita y peli rosa mientras se miraba al gran espejo del baño

- ¡Fou!- la chica abrió un poco la puerta del baño y le grito a su amiga–solo nos tomamos de las manos- término desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco –"mas que un sueño fue una pesadilla"

-claro, solo las manos, jajaja estas muy roja Alice- decía Fou burlándose haciendo que al momento Alice cerrara con un fuerte golpe la puerta

- Fou no la atormentes así jajaja- dijo una linda peli verde al momento de ver como se ofuscaba Alice

- gracias Lenalee- respondió ella desde el baño

- pero sabes Alice, dicen que si sueñas a un príncipe es que pronto conocerás a uno- dijo risueña la china recargada sutilmente en los lavabos

-mientras no sea en el bar, ahí son unos idiotas- respondió abriendo la puerta rápidamente y colocarse entre sus dos amigas para mirarse al espejo- y como me veo- decía sonriente "el" que debía ser Alice

-muy atractivo Alice o no perdona Allen-kun- y si así era pues como su amiga, después de unos minutos en el baño se había convertido en alguien totalmente diferente… un chico

- si Allen-kun, lastima que no eres mi tipo-decia sonriente Fou al ver a su amiga

- si lo se Fou, a ti te gustan los rubios- comento haciendo que esta le diera un ligero golpe y le sacara la lengua, haciendo segundos después un mar de risas

- pero Allen-kun deberías salir de aquí, recuerda que este es el baño de chicas-decia inquieta Lenalee

- oh tienes razón, este, Lenalee no crei que tuviera que ir al bar pero, podrías después prestarme los apuntes de Fisica que no vi por dormirme- decía el chico ligeramente avergonzado

-claro, yo los llevare a tu casa, pero y tu trabajo en el café de meiden y el restaurante- pregunto Lena preocupada

-ah mi turno comienza mas tarde, lo del bar es solo es una junta o eso creo, terminara rápido iré a casa a cambiarme y después al siguiente trabajo, a solo espero no dormir tan tarde esta vez- decía la chica en un suspiro

-deberías dejar alguno-decía Fou un poco mas seria

-no puedo, tengo que liquidar algunas deudas que dejo mi tío Cross- de repente el ambiente se volvió pesado -ese bastardo, dejarle a una chica sola sus deudas de juego

-sabes Alice que puedes contar con nosotras si lo necesitas

- no se preocupen el trabajo en el bar es muy bien pagado y pareciendo un chico los clientes te respetan mas, si no fuera así no habría cortado mi cabello y ni comprado estas… cosas- miro una bolsa pequeña en donde llevaba un par de extensiones, tanto en el café como en el restaurante dejaban mejor propina si te arreglabas un poco esa era la razón para comprar las "cosas esas" – bueno es hora de irme o llegare tarde, adiós chicas nos vemos después-decía despidiéndose con una mano al aire

-esta vez intenta dormir- le gritaron ambas al unisonó

- espero que llegue a tiempo –decía Lenalee acomodándose el uniforme

- yo espero que se saque la lotería- decía Fou para lo que ambas comenzaron a reír

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Estaba lo bastante fastidiada, su día no podía ser peor, al llegar al bar todos sus planes se le vinieron abajo…

Flash Back…

- hola chicos, lo lamento pero tengo que darles una mala noticia- les decía a todos los meseros, barman y diferentes empleados del bar

- que pasa Boss(1)-pregunto uno de los empleados algo preocupado

-esto verán lo que pasa es que….

- "no seguramente ah quebrado"- se decía Alice mentalmente- "por aun nos clausuraron"- mientras ella se encontraba en otro luga pensando las opciones que se revolvían en su cabeza

-eh vendido el lugar – cuando dijo eso todos los empleados pusieron una cara de tristeza y preocupación todo a la vez

- pero Jerry-san ¿que pasara con nosotros?- comento otro empleado

-no tienen que preocuparse tanto ustedes pueden seguir trabajando en este bar si así lo desean- eso tranquilizo a la única chica presente

-pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, el bar tendrá un nuevo concepto, el dueño ha decidido cambiarlo a un bar "GAY"- dicho esto una piedra cayo sobre Alice, le pagarían pero decían por ahí que en esos bares a los pobres meseritos los acosaba, no pobre de esta meserita, se repetía una y otra vez

- bueno dada la situación quienes acepten quedarse sabran un poco lo que les espera- dijo melancolico el jefe

-pero si alguien desea dejar el bar como acuerdo les pagare el mes completo- dijo lo mas calmado posible mientras los empleados se consultaban unos con otros, sabia que ya no podría trabajar ahí, lastima la paga era tan buena…

Fin del Flash Back

Así fue como perdió su trabajo, el mejor remunerado por lo menos, aun se encontraba por esa zona tan extravagante de ricos le llamaba ella, y por ello daban una excelente propina, bueno por lo menos tendría un rato para descansar y le habían pagado el mes, eso era mas de lo que esperaba, camino tranquilamente por una calle un tanto despejada por no decir solitaria, tendría que encontrar otro trabajo, no tenia otra opción…

De pronto en medio de la calle estaba una pequeña lata intacta, hasta parecía feliz, el destino se burlaba de ella, iba a dejarlo pasar pero… estaba tan fastidiada, tomo un poco de vuelo y pateo con toda su fuerza esa maldita lata.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

El iba manejando tranquilamente un hermoso descapotable, con el viento rozando su pálida piel y meciendo su largo cabello, después de pasar un rato en el club tenia que ir a trabajar, ser el heredero no era nada tranquilo, aunque su extensa oficina si lo fuera, giro una calle con prisa cuando de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en la sien, soltó el volante un momento y llevo su mano a la herida, cerro ligeramente los ojos y el auto salió un poco de su control, freno en seco intentando no dañar demasiado su auto, al detenerse por completo busco el objeto culpable de esa humillante situación…

-¡una lata!- dijo en el tono mas enfadado y neutro que pudo, con una cara de pocos amigos, se bajo del auto y reviso los daños, su auto tenia un gran rayón, uno bastante largo, eso lo cabreaba, buscaría al culpable, de repente al mirar por los alrededores solo pudo visualizar a un chico de blancos cabellos, al cual inculpo al momento, pues no había nadie mas en esa calle…

-¡hey tu!, el chico de negro- Alice no le presto mucha atención había olvidado por completo que aun conservaba su uniforme y su disfraz

- ¡Hey tu moyashi!- grito una vez mas, esta vez Alice se giro un poco por simple curiosidad y lo vio ahí plantado con la pequeña lata en sus manos –tu estúpido moyashi ¿tiraste esta lata?

-mi nombre no es moyashi y a quien llamas estúpido- de repente recordó su situación o mas bien su vestimenta y comprendió el por que de su grosera forma de hablar –no yo no la eh tirado- dijo enojado intentando hablar de la forma en la que lo hacia en su trabajo por las palabras de ese tipo, mira que decirle moyashi

- pero la has pateado ¿no?- dijo este cada vez mas enojado

-tal vez-dijo el otro jugando, seguramente le había caído en la cabeza y estaba buscando pelea

-mira pues lo que has hecho – le tomo de forma brusca del brazo y le mostro su auto, a lo cual Alice miro sorprendida –como vas a pagarlo- le dijo malhumorado

-oh pues, vamos se nota que tienes dinero, que tal si lo olvidamos y ya- dijo sonriéndole

-que tal si te rompo la nariz moyashi-instintivamente se llevo ambas manos hacia su nariz para protegerla, no es que fuera la mas bonita pero le gustaba donde estaba y como estaba…

-de acuerdo te pagare…- dijo enojado el peli blanco

- che.. crees poder pagar algo así, no es cualquier auto es un Audi sabes cuanto te costaría algo así-dijo con una sonrisa malvada – pero como pareces joven te lo dejare en 3000 dolares

-¿¡que, que! – dijo sorprendida, eso es mas dinero del que ganaba en… en mucho tiempo y agregarle esta deuda a las otras –pero…

-3000 o te llevo a la policía- dijo seguro de si

-pues mira ahí hay un policía ¡auxilio! ¡me quiere violar!- al acto el chico la solto y giro para buscar al supuesto policía.

En ese mismo momento ella hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la parada de autobuses, ya iba demasiado lejos y corría bastante rápido, había perdido a su deudor en menos de 2 minutos…

Estúpido niño se repetía una y otra vez cuando al ver hacia el piso encontró un pequeño gafete, debía ser la identificación de ese niño en su trabajo…

- Allen Walker, interesante- reviso mas y encontró su dirección y un teléfono, definitivamente le haría una visita…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo al trabajo intento llamar al numero de la identificación, al principio nadie le contesto así que se desespero un poco, pero al poco rato de intentar alguien contesto

-moshi, moshi- contesto una voz suave y adormilada pero este decidió no prestar atención y fue al grano

-¿Allen Walker? – dijo serio al otro lado de la bocina

-¿eh?- de repente Alice recordó quien era Allen – si, en que puedo ayudarlo

- pues tal vez si pagas los daños que provocaste a mi auto- que bueno que el numero era correcto serviría para mortificarle un rato

-¿¡nani!- como había conseguido ese tipo su teléfono, al reconocer que se trataba del chico rico de hace un rato colgó inmediatamente y apago su celular, para así poder descansar un poco mas antes de su siguiente trabajo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

se encontraba recostada en el pequeño y cómodo futon(1) cuando empezaba a oír sirenas y escuchar diversos sonidos molestos que no la dejaba continuar con su descanso, cuando una luz segadora entro por la ventana mientras una voz repetía la tenemos…

-Alice Walker te tenemos rodeada, sal con los 3000 dolares y las manos arriba o te capturaremos a la fuerza

-no espere, fue un accidente, no tengo trabajo tengo que pagar mas deudas

-¡mas deudas! Alice Walker la llevaremos con nosotros por no pagar sus deudas y dañar una lata de colección

-¿¡que! ¿¡era de colección tambien! – nunca terminaría de pagar su deuda con la sociedad se repetía una y otra vez

- salga ahora Alice Walker tenemos a Timcampy repetimos salga ahora y no le haremos daño ni a usted ni a su pequeño cachorro

-¿¡Tim! No esperen- se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana y veía a su pequeño cachorro de pelaje dorado con un altavoz en el hocico y una gorra de policía –¡Tim! Me traicionas- se tiraba al suelo llorando

- bueno así lo quiso señorita Walker… fuego

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito levantándose rápidamente del futon y mirando la pequeña cama de su cachorro Timcampy – que bueno que estés cómodo traidor- le dijo al cachorro que descansaba tranquilo

-no espera ¿que hora es? Diantres me queda poco tiempo, ¡Tim por que no me despertaste! – a lo que el cachorro se levanto y lamio un poco los pies descalzos de su dueña- jajaja espera me haces cosquillas, y ya te dije que eso no funciona si estoy dormida, no ves que tengo tapados los pies hay Tim-

Le dio una tranquila caricia al cachorro y se quito rápidamente el uniforme del bar que aun traía puesto, las vendas del pecho y se puso las blancas extensiones, ahora si era Alice Walker de nuevo…

Fue corriendo al armario y saco un pantalón de mezclilla y se coloco una blusa blanca entonces escucho el timbre sonar, debía ser Lenalee para los apuntes, con la confianza de que así era no se abrocho la blusa y con el pantalón a medio poner abrió la puerta…

-Lenalee me ayudarías… -de repente en el umbral de su puerta encontró a un chico muy alto con el cabello negro y largo amarrado sensualmente en una coleta alta, vestía una playera holgada de mangas largar blanca y pantalones negros, dios no había notado que el chico al que le debía 3000 dólares fuera tan atractivo, espera era el, si debía ser el quien mas podría venir cuando ella… de repente recordó su situación y dio un portazo en la cara de ese adonis

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Al abrirle la puerta no encontró lo que esperaba, un chico desalineado y bastante pequeño, a decir verdad esa chica frente a el debía ser su hermana, ese inconfundible cabello blanco no podía engañarlo…

Mas cuando la miro completamente noto que esta estaba a medio vestir, el pantalón le caía un poco grande y se resbalaba por sus níveas cadera, dejando ver su hermosa y tersa piel, y que decir de la blusa, dejando ver su firme y sensual vientre, dejando entre ver un sensual sujetador, mientras que el cabello largo de esta ayudaba de igual forma haciendo esta una situación un tanto comprometedora, no es que no tuviera amantes sensuales, pues todas lo eran, pero ella era hermosa y adorable, de repente recordó cual era la razón de su visita y por un instante pensó que esa chica se comprometía mucho si abría la puerta siempre así, pero recordó sus palabreas un momento atrás "Lenalee" seguramente esperaba una amiga, de repente recordó otra vez la razón de su visita pero cuando intento hablar vio como la chica se observaba y cerraba la puerta de un portazo, seguramente había notado ya su aspecto, sonrio impulsivamente y grito ligeramente…

-mi nombre es Kanda Yuu y supongo que busco a tu hermano… Allen Walker – Alice se congelo que iba a hacer… ella era Allen Walker…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿reviews? plis!


	2. Exaltacion

Bueno eh aquí el nuevo capi de 100 dias con bakanda, espero que les guste este capi sin mas... a leer!

Volví a Allen una chica - Alice Walker - espero no me mate por ello jeje sin mas...

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Al instante en que tuvo la puerta cerrada, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo la arrugada blusa, abrochándola rápidamente al igual que el pantalón, se calzo lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su billetera y se dirigió rápido a la ventana mientras prestaba muy poca atención a lo que el chico al otro lado de la puerta decía…

_-busco a tu hermano…- _ al oir eso se quedo quieta con un pie al otro lado de la ventana, pues ella solo pensaba en huir..

-mi hermano…-hasta donde ella recordaba era hija única o al menos lo era al ser hija de Mana…

Pero lo que escucho a continuación fue lo que la dejo helada _–Allen Walker-_ ahora sabia de que iba todo eso, el segui buscándola a ella, pero no lo sabia…

Se acerco despacio a la puerta y dijo tranquila…

-yo no tengo hermanos-con eso se libraría de el y este asunto pasaría a la historia…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Que no tenia hermanos… que se creía esa niña que podría engañarlo….

-pues solo eh visto a dos personas con ese cabello de anciano-termino cortante y enojado

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mientras la chica tomaba despacio un mechon de su cabello y lo miraba…

-"¿ah dicho cabello de anciano?"- de repente se sintió ofendida –este cabello es suave y delgado ademas de ser platino natural "baka"-respondio guardando lo ultimo para si misma…

- mira podemos hacer esto fácil o bien puedo llamar a la policía…

-no…-al instante recordó su sueño, ademas aquello podía acarrearle problemas en la escuela –no…

-¿entonces?-dijo con un tono altanero

Ella abrió la puerta y se inclino un poco…

-pagare- dijo con un tono seco y preocupado -pagare hasta el ultimo yen- lo ultimo lo dijo con la esperanza de que el sin darse cuenta accediera a bajar un poco la deuda

-dólar- respondió el destrozando las esperanzas de la chica –la deuda son 3000 dólares – repitió mientras Alice se enderezaba y bajaba la mirada

-Lo pagare- le corto ella

-Y… ¿como piensas pagar esa cantidad?- le dijo mientras le levantaba la cara con el pulgar y le mostraba una sonrisa altanera.

La chica al mirarlo se sonrojo rápidamente y le miro a los ojos…

-des… después arreglaremos eso–dijo y al momento se giro y tomo un par de llaves y cerro detrás de si – disculpa tengo trabajo- y rápidamente se escabullo a su lado y bajo corriendo los escalones que conducían a la entrada, alejándose lo mas rápido que podía de aquel tipo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

No sabia exactamente que había pasado, pues por un momento no había podido apartar los ojos del rostro de aquella chica, totalmente sonrojada y con el recuerdo de la primera visión que tuvo de ella, no pudo evitar tener un fugaz pensamiento nada sano hacia aquella chica, pero si bien en realidad era una pregunta con doble sentido, lo extraño fue el hecho de que ella hubiese salido huyendo, no solia tener ese efecto en las mujeres, bueno no en todas, a menos que estas se pusieran muy pesadas... (y tal vez en bebes en jóvenes, niños y algunos caballeros XD)

Finalmente puso fin, después de un par de minutos, a los enigmas que circulaban su cabeza y bajo las escaleras de aquel edificio rápidamente para encontrar aparcado su auto, no lo había cambiado a pesar de tener la posibilidad de hacerlo pues quería darle una lección a ese estúpido moyashi sobre responsabilizarse de sus actos, sin contar que simplemente quería joder a ese niño pues bien todo eso lo había dejado bastante molesto

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Al principio corrió lo mas aprisa que sus piernas habían podido, mas al dar la vuelta a la primera calle su velocidad había disminuido radicalmente, pues si bien no era su costumbre escabullirse de esa manera, había sentido la necesidad de huir de ese lugar… de esa persona… aunque la verdad era que no le agradaba para nada ese tipo, al sentir el ligero rose de su tersa piel la recorrió de lleno un impulso involuntario, pero aun peor fue el hecho de perderse en aquellos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos, ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente aquello había sido puro impulso, debió de haberle dicho la verdad y no salir huyendo pero bueno ya pensaría después aquello ahora….

-diablos… no llego-dijo y comenzó una larga carrera….

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

No había tardado demasiado en regresar a la oficina luego de su corta entrevista con la chica Walker, entro con una cara de pocos amigos y todavía bastante molesto, fue directo a su amplia oficina, y escucho de pronto el intercomunicador…

-Kanda-sama su abuela desea hablar con usted…- al acto pulso tranquilamente un botón

-comunícamela -dijo cortante y altanero – y tráeme un vaso con agua… rápido- continuo con un tono amenazante…

-¿Kanda Yuu?

-… ¿que pasa? –pregunto el joven sosteniendo el auricular

-necesitamos hablar un poco..

-por el momento estoy bastante ocupado - dijo con un tono bastante tranquilo

-eh escuchado que sales un poco mas últimamente… ¿hay alguna chica que…

-no hay ninguna chica, solo trabajo

-entonces supongo que no te importara que haya arreglado algunas citas para ti…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿quisiera mi amo comer un postre hoy tenemos pastel de chocolate y…

-me encantaría Alice-chan- respondió el cliente interrumpiendo a la chica- pastel de chocolate esta bien en especial si tu lo traes Alice-chan…- con una sonrisa forzada se marcho a la cocina

Si bien ya llevaba poco mas de 8 meses trabajando en aquel café le era todavía un poco molesto el que todos los clientes coqueteasen con las maid (1), aunque el trabajo era ligero, y la jornada era muy corta y a su parecer tenia una paga bastante decente, ademas muchos de los uniformes que tenían le encantaban, aunque el que traía ahora no fuese su favorito, hoy era una sirvienta francesa, con un uniforme bastante corto a su parecer, un poco revelador pero bastante sexy y por ello no faltaba algún cliente que quisiera pasarse de listo, le gustaba su trabajo su jefa era una señora muy amable, ademas sus compañeras le agradaban mucho, ademas quedaba muy cerca de su siguiente trabajo….

-Alice-chan te llaman en la mesa 2- le dijo amable su jefa sacándola un poco de su ensoñación

-ok –dijo en un tono cantarín, si quería reunir esos 3000 dólares tendría que esforzarse muchísimo…

- son los últimos clientes y cerramos Alice-chan – le afirmo sonriente una de sus compañeras

-hai…

0o0o0o0o0 Minutos después…

Al terminar de cerrar, recoger todo un poco y cambiarse rápidamente fue rápido a su siguiente trabajo, mañana seria fin de semana así que podría descansar un poco pero por ahora tenia mucho que hacer…

Su siguiente trabajo era el turno vespertino en un restaurante-bar, bastante pequeño y tranquilo cerca del centro de la ciudad, aunque el trabajo no le gustaba mucho, su jefe era encantador y siempre dejaban muy buenas propinas, lo que menos le gustaba de ese lugar era el tener que llevar ese uniforme, algo que recordó al llegar al bar y abrir su casillero en donde se hallaba pulcramente doblado una delgada playera blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantaloncillos demasiado cortos, aquel era el uniforme que usaba, si bien solo tenia que usarlo en verano y la verdad le sentaba muy bien, odiaba usar cosas tan reveladoras, así por un instante paso por su mente la situación en que la encontró aquel tipo al que le debía los 3000 dólares y del cual no recordaba el nombre…

-kami… debí de parecer una loca- dijo para si suspirando pensativa – no volveré ah abrir la puerta sin preguntar antes quien es…-otro largo y tranquilo suspiro – aunque debi haberlo noqueado y huir con tim de ahí…o tal vez por la ventana… oh estoy metida en problemas y ahora tiene mi dirección….- de repente se dio cuenta de que no había recordado eso nítidamente… DEBIA 3000 DÓLARES

-estoy muerta…- dijo hincándose en un rincón deprimida – por kami no tengo ni para la comida de tim – un ligero gruñido se escucho a lo lejos – y aparte me salió telepata el cachorro ese – dijo riendo

-que pasa Alice-chan- la saco de pronto de sus pensamientos una chica con el uniforme que tanto odiaba

-¿no vas a cambiarte?..- pregunto…

- oh es verdad, gracias setsu-chan – aquella chica era una compañera de trabajo y una amiga que había conseguido al llegar ahí… - oye setsu…

-dime –dijo la otra acompañándola a cambiarse

- ¿cuanto cuesta un Audi?- le pregunto sin mirarla

-pues… son caros, los eh visto en las revistas y muy pocas veces en las calles ¿Por qué?

-y dime como cuando costaría arreglar un rayoncito como de… este tamaño- le pregunto acomodando sus palmas a una distancia de unos 20 centímetros

-pues tal vez 4000 dólares o mas no se… ¿por qué? ¿Ahora que hiciste?- le pregunto preocupada

- ah no es… una amiga le hico un rayón sin querer y ahora lo tiene que pagar

-pues si es así… dile que tenga cuidado…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto saliendo del baño completamente lista con su uniforme puesto

-Dile que tenga cuidado… tu sabes que siendo chicas y mas tan guapas – dijo guiñendole un ojo y sonriéndole - no falta el que se quiera pasar de listo, y una vez escuche de unas amigas que un tipo amenazo a una chica con llevarla a la policía…bueno el caso es que la llevo a un hotel y… ya sabrás el final- le dijo sombría setsuka – siendo un chico aquello es mas fácil… pero que esperamos nos van a correr –afirmaba mientras empujaba a Alice fuera del baño

- si es hora de trabajar- le respondió un poco ida después de aquello

Durante su turno estuvo muy pensativa, aunque el tipo no parecía un pervertido, quien le decía que no era un asesino en serie o un violador ademas dicen que a los pervertidos les crece rápido el cabello y si no recordaba mal aquel tipo tenia el cabello muy largo, demasiado largo, debía de haber algún proverbio que dijera que debías de cuidarte de los chicos de cabello largo, ademas esos ojos negros tan hermosos…. No, no es decir tan… sospechosos si sospechosos, y ese porte de galán de telenovela de las 6 no era de fiar, y menos en ese horario no, no la última vez Alfredo Alberto de las Montañas Altas le había roto el corazón a Josefina Guadalupe Victoriana de la Merced (2), pobre lo bueno es que había encontrado a Gerardo Arturo de los Cerros Bajos… se golpeo ligeramente la mejilla para sacar la novela de las 6 de sus sistema y entonces tuvo una epifanía (ah! chas! Cuás!-Efectos de sonido-)

-pero… yo no le debo nada al baka ese…-de repente mostro su mejor sonrisa de póker –mi hermanito pagara los daños y mi virtud no correrá peligro… muajajaja ya veras 3000 dólares-san te pagare y no tomaras mi pureza- los gritos siniestros y la sonrisa malvada asustaron a un par de clientes que esa noche dejaron menos propina (Alice: NOOOO!-arrinconada deprimida XD)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se encontraba mas que molesto, si bien no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que su familia fuese un tanto entrometida, la noticia que había recibido horas atrás lo había dejado casi noqueado por algunos minutos y es que aquello era una gran tontería…. Mira que conseguirle esposa…

Flash back…

-¿Kanda Yuu?

-… ¿que pasa? –pregunto el joven sosteniendo el auricular

-necesitamos hablar un poco..

-por el momento estoy bastante ocupado - dijo con un tono bastante tranquilo

-eh escuchado que sales un poco mas últimamente… ¿hay alguna chica que…

-no hay ninguna chica, solo trabajo

-entonces supongo que no te importara que haya arreglado algunas citas para ti…

-que…

-bueno solo son algunas citas y tu asistencia es obligatoria- le corto la mujer con un tono autoritario

-estoy demasiado…

-estoy segura que daysha sabrá que hacer en tu ausencia- volvió a interrumpirlo

-estoy saliendo con alguien – le dijo con un tono que delataba su mentira

-hace un momento me dijiste lo contrario

- ya lo comprobaras tu después

-Yuu…

-Por el momento estoy ocupado, si me disculpas….- esta vez fue el quien corto con un ligero "hasta luego" para después colgar…

Fin del Flash back

Si bien sabia que las intenciones de su familia eran apaciguar su carácter y mantenerlo cerca, ah el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la idea de casarse y por supuesto iba a arruinar todo aquello, desde que la lista de las citas le había llegado por fax había decidido que haría, tal vez los hermanos Walker le serian útiles después de todo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-diablos, diablos…-se repetía continuamente nuestra protagonista mientras se daba unos ligeros golpes en la frente con la palma de la mano – seré baka… si lo soy U.U

Y todo este alboroto se debía a que nuestra linda albina había dejado en casa su único me dio de transporte… su bicicleta, mientras realizaba una huida criminal (Alice: retirada estratégica! Haru: pero te acabas de dar cuenta! Eres mas despistada que yo!)había olvidado por completo su valioso transporte de dos ruedas y su querido celular, solo esperaba que Tim no lo hubiese destrozado…

-…no puedo tomar un taxi- después de pensarlo suspiro un par de veces, no quería tomar un taxi, pues su trabajo consistía en el turno vespertino en un bar… en pocas palabras…era de madrugada, así es ya había empezado su "relajante" fin de semana…

Pero como cualquiera sabe, una jovencita no puede andar a tan altas horas en la calle… sola… eso era peligroso, pero al a varias de sus compañeras atravesar la salida supo que no tenia opción… hasta que su salvación vino en forma de una dulce y melodiosa voz…

-Alice-chan - le toco el hombro ligeramente la chica de antes

-Setsu-chan – le miro un poco aliviada

- ¿acaso olvidaste tu bici Alice?-le dijo setsuka dedicándole una sonrisa a lo cual la otra asintió deprimida

-Caín llegara en cualquier momento ¿te llevamos?- le ofreció amablemente

-gracias setsu, me salvaste –le dijo suspirando aliviada, aquella chica era con la que mejor se llevaba del bar, alta delgada y muy amable…la miraba fijamente cuando una melodía la saco de su ensoñación…

_-__Hello Daddy, hello Mom… I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_- era el celular de setsuka, esta solo tuvo que mirar la pantalla del aparato –ya esta aquí… vámonos Alice –le expreso sonriente

0o0o0o0o0 Minutos después…

Su fin de semana había comenzado y tenia que descanzar esas valiosas casi 4 horas que le quedaban antes de su trabajo matutino, se había sentido incomoda al principio de regreso a casa, solo para percatarse de que el novio de su amiga solo tenia la mirada de asesino a sueldo, eso la tranquilizo e hizo el retorno mas ligero, estando en casa todo mejoro al encontrar a Tim medio-dormido esperándola y su celular intacto , rápidamente puso la alarma y sin mas se arrojo a los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que mañana empezaría por fin su pesadilla…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno este capi fue para que se viera un poco de que va ir la trama, y solo para que no se confundan (como yo lo hize n/n) Alice tiene 2 trabajos de medio tiempo de lunes a viernes los sábados reparte periódicos y por la noche trabajaba en el bar (donde se vestía de Allen) ahora antes de que lo olvide

(1) Café de Maid – creo que se llaman así, es donde las meseras usan un traje de sirvienta y sirven a los clientes llamándolos amo además que los clientes suelen ser otakus y pues … se me hizo lindo y no pude resistirme o/o

(2) No me hagan caso la novela de las 6 es buena XD aunque prefiero la de las 10 -.-U

Ahora mis ¡dulces reviws! –Saltando de alegría esparciendo flores por la habitación-

kotoko-noda: fue mi primer review... T.T me entusiasme tanto aquí esta la conti espero también te guste! muchisimas gracias por tu review!

chizuru Elric Asakura: oh que lindo que te haya gustado me siento tan alagada, con cada review que escribo con mas ganas asi que si me dejas otros actualizare mas deprisa XD gracias por comentar!

PolidL-Chan:estuve tentada a no hacerte ridículamente feliz XD y solo por querer que lavi me entrenara pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que leyera algo asi como "como escapar de kanda: 130 sencillos pasos" entonces opte por raptarlo y actualizar y hacernos a ambas ridículamente felices XD pero alguien lo oculto... T.T sospecho que hoshino vio mis intenciones y lo mantiene atado en un armario T.T yo solo lo queria pedir prestado por un dia o dos años T.T pero bueno decidi que mínimo tu serias feliz -aunque me haras muy feliz si comentas en este capi tambien n.n XD aqui esta la conti y espero te guste muchas, muchas gracias por tu review!

makuya-love: oh -/- muchas gracias, nunca pense que fuera tan buena idea solo me dije "bueno... no pierdes nada" y me inspire un poco de un dorama que vi y tambien por que allen ya tiene esa apariencia de niña -/- también amenace a kanda para que siguiese el guion muajaja y lo de grito es algo que yo hago a veces XD espero este capi te guste GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

pancha-kun: aqui esta por orden de mi onee-san el nuevo capitulo XD perdon por no subirlo cuando te dije pero... que son un día o dos XD espero te guste subire el proximo en 10 dias o eso creo XD gracias por el comentario-orden ne-san!

val: hola! gracias por comentar y de hecho pensé en ponerle alinee pero me trae recuerdos malos, pero en fin aqui esta la conti y epero que tambien te guste gracias por comentar n.n !

Reela: oh me alegra un monton que te guste espero este capi tambien sea de tu agrado y esta vez si tuve suerte con mi srta inspiración -no le gusta que le diga señora se siente vieja XD- gracias por tu comen!

Yuu Hachiko: aunque no te guste el yullen me siento muy feliz de que comentes en cada historia y capitulo que subo, jaja espero por fin te quedes sin nada que hacer y digas "ah leeré el fic de haru" pero buen pido milagros XD gracias por el comen!

Gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que entre mas comenten mas rapido actualizare, también intentare actualizar cada 10 dias - asi que comenten o se me baja la moral XD-

¡Quiero agradecerles a todas por que cada una me animo un montón! ¡GRACIAS!

Anden dejen reviews les juro que Review this Chapter no muerde... esta entrenado para dar la patita XD

REVIEWS por fa!


	3. Sorpresa y quizas

Aqui esta el capitulo tres n.n que emocion jeje sin mas... espero que les guste

DEDICADO A KANDA YUU por estar cada dia mas amargado XD -siente el filo de mugen en la garganta- lo amargo es lindo yuu-chan n.n mira allen se te escapa

-tsk-corre tras el moyashi profugo

venga yuu-chan atrapalo... hasta le puse un moño y traje de lolita- ve a yuu correr aun mas rapido XD

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"comienza la tortura"

Lo mejor del fin de semana definitivamente era que podía dormir, al llegar del trabajo después de comer y acabando de estudiar, dormir, dormir, dormir se sentía tan cansada…

-_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_- maldita la hora en que Fou le había puesto de tono esa maldita canción tan estridente… tomo el aparato y estaba apunto de lanzarlo contra la pared, cuando le lanzo una ligera mirada a la pequeña pantallita y vio en ella un numero que no podía recordar….

Iba a matar a quien osara despertarla antes que la alarma…

-¿¡¿¡que? – grito fuerte atreves del aparato

- moyashi…- al otro lado se escucho un largo silencio… que esperaba ¿¡¿una respuesta?

De repente recordó quien era el único, estúpido y creido tipo que la llamaba a si…. 3000 dólares-san

-¿¡que pasa!- pregunto intentando sonar mas calmada aunque quería lanzar el maldito aparato…

-… tu estúpido quien te crees para gritarme –le grito el otro haciéndola enojar aun mas

- ¡BAKA!… ¡por que me despiertas! – le grito colocando el teléfono lo mas cerca de su boca, así se escucharía aun mas fuerte…

- ¡estúpido moyashi!…ah…- supiro intentando recobrar la calma – moyashi… a las 3 en el bar sunshine, esta dentro de la plaza comercial… llega puntual o tu cabeza rodara por el suelo

- que… que…¿¡¿¡QUE! – pero no alcanzo a preguntar nada mas pues aquel engreído ya había colgado…

Y mira que era un cretino el tipo ese… ¿Cuál era su nombre….? No podía recordarlo pero no necesitaba saberlo para decir que ese tipo era de lo peor, se deshizo de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y miro el reloj, dio un gran suspiro y se encamino al baño….

Tenia que irse antes que se hiciera tarde, de alguna forma le agrado la idea de encontrarse mas tarde, ahora tenia que trabajar y no volvería a su casa hasta la tarde.

- ah… - suspiro mientras se introducía en la regadera –sss… esta fría..-dijo temblando – genial, no tenias suficientes deudas Alice… no verdad te vas y te consigues otra y para empeorarlo aun mas con un arrogante niño rico- se regañaba a ella misma, mientras se daba ligeros golpes en la frente…

Salió rápido de la bañera aun temblando, mientras buscaba apurada su ropa, tomo unos jeans negros y un blusón azul de mangas cortas, se coloco rápido la ropa no sin algún inconveniente como que los pantalones simulaban estar vivos y cosas por el estilo, se calzo un par de tenis un poco viejos y desteñidos, cepillo un poco su corto cabello y miro atrás solo para encontrarse con su pequeño cachorro que miraba entretenido los problemas que tenia con su vestimenta…

-pervertido –le dijo la peliblanca al verlo ahí tan entretenido - ¿vienes Tim? – le pregunto al cachorro mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila…

El pequeño perro se levanto rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, mientras su dueña lo levantaba del piso para colocarlo delicadamente en la mochila que momentos atrás había tomado

- de momento iras aquí Tim –le dijo mientras tomaba la mochila cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, para después abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente.

Después de tomar su bicicleta y colocar a tim en la canastilla que estaba sobre el volante de la misma, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su trabajo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Estaba de mal humor… de muy mal humor… ¿Dónde estaba su primo suicida cuando lo necesitaba? Aunque solo lo necesitara para golpearlo un poco, tal vez así se tranquilizaría un poco… pero siempre podía encontrar otro objetivo… habiendo tanta gente en el mundo estaba seguro que nadie extrañaría a un tipo o dos…

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono celular… contesto con desgano aun enojado…

-¿Yuu?- preguntaron al otro lado del auricular, al momento el chico en cuestión supo de quien se trataba..

- ¿que quieres baka-usagi? –si bien el baka-usagi era un buen objetivo no podía hacerle nada por teléfono

- oh Yuu, creí que ah estas alturas ya habrías lanzado tu celular por la ventana- le respondió el otro alegre

- ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mi primer nombre idiota? – esta conversación solo empeoraba su humor

- oh venga Yuu no estas feliz… eh regresado –le decía el otro cada vez mas feliz

- ¡oh! Que bien –dijo el otro con sarcasmo – ¿por que no buscas a quien mas molestar estúpido Lavi?

- vamos Yuu ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? … será por lo de tu auto – le pregunto directamente

- y tu como sabes eso – por que siempre estaba tan enterados de su vida… -.-*

-daysha me lo conto n.n

-ese estupido

- bueno Yuu me voy estoy por llegar a mi casa, puedes darte una vuelta si tienes tiempo

- como si quisiera verte – le contesto el japonés moleto

- que cruel Yuu, bueno bye, bye

-tsk – al final había colgado, si bien le era indiferente que su "amigo" estuviera o no cerca, podría matar el tiempo rebanándolo con mugen… no sabia ni por que le había llamado… no era su madre, por que tenia que informarle todo, "Yuu me voy por unos días, no me esperes n.n" había dicho hace una semana y el que pensaba que podría estar tranquilo durante un tiempo sin aquel molesto pelirrojo revoloteando a su alrededor…

Bien tenia que olvidarse de aquella molesta llamada, después de todo estaba redactando un contrato… al final saldría de "aquello" como fuese…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- ¡ashu! – estornudo la pequeña albina mientras dejaba un periódico en el suelo – perfecto solo me falta resfriarme – se decía preocupada, ya había comenzado su trabajo, tenia que repartir los periódicos un tanto al sur de la ciudad, en una zona bastante exclusiva, las casa eran grandes e impactantes, pero el trabajo era el trabajo

Había empezado a trabajar repartiendo periódicos hace unas dos semanas y aunque, estaba un poco lejos de su casa, era un trabajo tranquilo y bastante fácil, ademas de que podía pasear a Timcampy, miro atrás donde se encontraban las ultimas piezas que faltaban por repartir, por primera vez sientio un gran deseo de no terminar, pues tendría que regresar a casa y cambiarse para ver a 3000 dólares-san, vaya que se había metido en un problema, ademas de pagar los 3000 dólares tendría que hacerse pasar por Allen, lo había estado pensando, no creía que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero si llegaba a tener algún problema no tendría problema en desaparecerse… se podría decir que lo tenia en la sangre n.n después de todo algo debía de haber aprendido de su tío Cross, solo tenia que concentrarse en no tener problemas y lograr entrar a la universidad…

-y tu que opinas tim- le pregunto al cachorro que no le prestaba atención pues iba bastante comodo y entretenido disfrutando su paseo…

-bueno al menos alguien puede sacar algo bueno de todo esto – afirmo sonriendo, miro al frente, parecía que la ultima residencia estaba un poco alejada de todas las demás, se apresuro a llegar pedaleando arduamente, cuando empezó a visualizar una casa, un poco rustica, bordeada de hermosas y largas enredaderas y algunas pequeñas flores, la gran puerta de madera y adentro de la hermosa propiedad se podía ver un gran árbol, repleto de pequeñas flores de un rosa muy hermoso, supuso que aquella casa era la mas exclusiva, miro a ambos lados y no vio ninguna otra persona cerca de aquel lugar, así se dispuso a bajar a tim para que caminase un poco…

Tomo a tim en sus brazos cuidadosamente mientras bajaba de la bicicleta para después tomar el ultimo periódico

-sostenme esto Timcampy- le ordeno al cachorro, que al instante tomo el periódico con el hocico…mientras ella estacionaba su bicicleta, se giro solo para encontrar a tim mordisqueando alegremente el periódico

-Timcampy dame eso –le grito mientras jalaba el objeto en cuestión, pero el perro no lo soltaba, mas bien se divertía con todo aquello, jalaba y sacudía, repitiendo esto una y otra vez, hasta soltar sin mas el periódico haciendo que su dueña callera de pronto al suelo

- ¡Timcampy!- le dirigió una fria mirada, mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo, miro entonces el periódico solo para notar que su "lindo" cachorrito le había arrancado un costado, suspiro preocupada, se giro entonces y miro el buzon que se encontraba lleno al tope, suspiro de nuevo

-no creo que se de cuenta… no creo siquiera que alguien lo lea – dijo segura de si misma para enseguida lanzar el periódico sobre la puerta, cuando escucho como este aterrizaba sobre algo por el estruendo del golpe

-¡AUCH! – eso estaba mal, no solo había echado a perder un periódico, si no que también había golpeado ah alguien con el, ahora si que iba a batir record, si la despedían habría perdido dos trabajos en una sola semana, empezó a sudar frio al escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta, corrió hacia su bicicleta pero se giro de vuelta, estaba olvidando a tim, corrió hacia el pequeño perro de pelaje dorado que estaba sentado rascándose un poco, intento tomarlo, pero este empezó a juguetear, huyendo de su desesperada dueña, que corria atrás de el, cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo lo levanto entre sus brazos, pero ya era un tanto tarde…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-ahora los periódicos caen del cielo- decía un risueño pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de su gran casa, solo para encontrarse con una chica de piel blanca y cabello bastante corto que llevaba un pequeño perro entre sus brazos, tenia las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un adorable color carmín, el cabello un poco revuelto, y sus grandes ojos de un lindo color celeste, estaba bien abiertos dándole una apariencia un tanto cautivadora…

-¡strike!- grito el chico muy alegre mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo

-¿eh?- la chica miro hacia atrás buscando… algo, definitivamente esperaba otra cosa, ser regeñada sermoneada o algo así, aunque aquel chico había salido de pronto sorprendiéndola, su agradable sonrisa la hizo sonrojarse inconscientemente, mientras observaba su amigable rostro y su único ojo descubierto, que era de un agradable color esmeralda…. De repente recordó…

- lo siento mucho – se disculpo inclinándose al momento- yo lance el periódico… perdón

- No te preocupe –le dijo al instante mientras le daba una ligera palmada sobre la cabeza mientras le repetía que no pasaba nada… -mi nombre es Lavi un gusto…

-Alice – le dijo enderezándose por completo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Pedaleaba lo mas que le daban las piernas, si bien el agradable chico se había ofrecido a llevarla, ella lo había rechazado pues le preocupaba su valiosa bicicleta, de alguna manera el conocerlo le había cambiado el humor se encontraba risueña y un tanto alegre, suspiro tranquila, aun tenia que llegar a casa y cambiarse, oh llegaría tarde y el chico ojos de shinigami la mataría… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo

Cuando por fin llego tomo a su mascota entre sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a su habitación un tanto desesperada, mientras dejaba a tim en el suelo y se quitaba el blusón, para vendarse un poco, si bien no era tan necesario por la notoria falta de exuberancia, aquello la hacia sentir tranquila, por si llovía o se mojaba, se coloco una camisa blanca y lavo rápidamente su rostro, se seco un poco tomo sus llaves y cartera y salió corriendo lo mas que le daban las piernas…

Corrió hasta llegar a la parada del autobús el cual la dejaría en el lugar acordado, estiro un poco su cuello y sonrió tranquila, aun quedaba un poco de tiempo, y se sentía muy alegre después de haber estado con Lavi…

Flash Back…

El era un chico atento y alegre, la había invitado a pasar y a tomar una taza de te, su casa era tan amplia, como ella suponía, ademas de ser grande era acogedora, tenia algunos arbustos y plantas, era una casa muy hermosa y por dentro adquiria un toque mas elegante, la enorme sala sus cuadros y sus decoraciones eran tan bonitas, Lavi debía ser un chico rico pero no era como 3000 dólares-san, Lavi incluso había dejado a tim pasar, aquel era un buen tipo, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez Alice…

- así que… ¿repartes el periódico? –le pregunto sacándola de su ensoñación

-si, todos los sábado por la mañana – le contesto la chica alegremente

-oh… solo nos veremos una vez a la semana- dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que la chica solo atino a sonrojarse levemente – y estudias ¿no?- le pregunto para evitar que se crease un ambiente denso

- si, el instituto

- oh ¿enserio?- la chica solo asintió- yo estudio en la universidad –le confeso sonriente

-y…¿vives aquí solo?- le pregunto curiosa

-sip, desde hace un tiempo… antes vivía con mi abuelo pero me independice-exclamo orgulloso

-oh, y no te sientes… ¿solo?

-no, hay muchas cosas que hacer así que siempre estoy de un lado a otro- le respondió tranquilo conservando aquella cálida sonrisa

Así entre una y otra pregunta, había dejado pasar el tiempo mientras charlaba con Lavi, hasta que recordó que tenia algo que hacer, y sin mas tuvo que despedirse del pelirrojo…

Fin del Flash Back…

De pronto noto que aquella era su parada y se bajo del transporte rápidamente, para correr hacia el lugar de la cita…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Miro por quinta vez su reloj, habían pasado ya diez minutos mas de la hora acordada, miro alrededor exasperado, cuando al fin vio correr hacia el a aquel garbanzo con patas que lo hacia enojar tanto, cuando al fin llego a su lado, un tanto aturdido el menor respiraba pausadamente, al momento Kanda entro por la puerta del bar con el pequeño siguiéndole despacio, un mesero les guio hasta una pequeña mesa un tanto alejada de las demás, Kanda se sentó tranquilamente sin decir palabra, mientras la chica le miraba curiosa…

De pronto saco en silencio de su portafolio un par de papeles…

-firma…-le ordeno sin mas, a lo que el "chico" tomo el docuemto y lo leyó en voz alta…

-contrato de esclavitud- se quedo callado digiriendo aquellas palabras -¿¡¿Qué diablos? –atino a decir

-100 dias 30 dólares por día hacen un total de 3000 dólares… ¿que no sabes leer brote de habas?- le contesto el japonés

-claro que se leer… y si no quiero…-le pregunto

-podemos llamar a la policía- le dijo simplemente

-ok, ok… - dijo para calmarlo y continuar leyendo – clausulas… solo debo de llamar a mi amo… (Kanda Yuu), por amo, Kanda-sama o mi señor – una venita comenzó a brotarle en la sien – siempre acudiré al llamado de mi amo, tendré que obedecer cualquier orden de mi amo- siguió leyendo las vergonzosas clausulas, cada vez mas enojada

-¿Qué? ¿alguna objeción?- le pregunto con el teléfono en la mano

-no…-dijo enojada

-bien pues firma

Tomo la pluma que antes le había lanzado con el contrato y firmo…

Allen Walker…

Le lanzo enojada el contrato y este solo lo guardo

-toma… asegurate de estar libre estas fechas – le ordeno mientrs le lanzaba una hoja en ella estaban apuntadas algunas citas fecha hora y lugar, no entendía bien de que iba todo eso pero… ya había firmado

Entonces el japonés llamo con una ligera seña al mesero y ordeno algunas cosas

-"cuando menos comeré bien" –penso la chica tomando la servilleta para colocarla en su regazo…

Pero en cuanto comenzaron a llegar los pocos platillos, todos se concentraron alrededor del pelilargo…

-sabes… no acostumbro comer con mis esclavos –y le lanzo una mirada helada –ah y mañana pasare a tu casa…necesitare comprarte algo de ropa- dijo mirándolo despectivamente…

La chica se quedo callada, cretino, cretino, era lo único que pensaba… que tenia de malo su ropa, si bien no tenia muchas cosas que pudiese usar para disfrazarse de Allen, no eran feas ni tampoco estaban viejas… era un cretino un gran cretino…

-toma, comprate unas galletitas-dijo mientras le lanzaba una tarjeta de crédito

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Ahora si que iba a disfrutar su venganza

-comprate una galletitas-dijo intentando copiar el tono de voz de su "amo" –no como con mis esclavos…. CRETINO-grito espantando a las personas del restaurante – jajaja ya veras… baka… BAKANDA- dijo mirando la mesa que estaba repleta de platos, esta vez se iba a dar un festin…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº Al día siguiente

El estridente timbre de la puerta había echo que los palillos se le cayeran, se levanto rápido y abrió un poco solo para encontrar a u chico alto de ojos oscuros y cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta que dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabello, iba con un elegante traje azul marino sin corbata y la camisa ligeramente abierta, sin quererlo se sonrojo y le cerro la puerta en la nariz, cosa que al japonés no le gusto para nada…

Mientras recargada al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la albina con una mano en el pecho intentando detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón…

-esperame..-fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras corria hacia el baño y se refrescaba el rostro, estaba enojada… lo había olvidado al verlo, suspiro…se miro al espejo estaba lista desde muy temprano y el idiota de Kanda había llegado durante su desayuno..

Salió pisando fuerte y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, el japonés solo lo miro de mala manera y bajo las escaleras hasta el auto gris…

-entra..- dijo mientras abria la puerta del copiloto y rodeaba el auto para dirigirse a su asiento, "Allen" simplemente entro – vamos a ir por un traje- le dijo sin mirarlo siquiera

-disculpe amo- Kanda solo giro un poco el rostro para verlo… sintió un escalofio recorrer su espalda… el chico estaba sonrojado y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y sumándole que le decía amo, aquello podia derretir a cualquiera… de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se reprendió mentalmente

-tu…-dijo el ojinegro si dejarlo continuar –tu y ella

-Alice y yo somos cuates – le afirmo casi gritando al sentirse descubierta –si hablaba de mi hermana ¿no… amo? –eso había sido otro golpe para Kanda pues el menor le miraba tiernamente aun sonrojado

-ah- dijo solo para girarse y encender el auto

-amo

-che.. ¿ahora que? –le dijo molesto sin mirarlo empezando a conducir

-para que es esto- le pregunto mientras apretaba un botón

-no…- pero era tarde el albino había bajado la capota –deja eso – iba a volver a apretar el botón cuando una mono lo detuvo

-dejalo así… por favor –le pidió con una de esas lindas caritas llenas de dulzura

-tsk- no dijo mas solo lo dejo tal y como estaba

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se había probado ya varios trajes mientras algunas señoritas lo miraban encantadas, pero su estúpido amo solo decía "no" "te ves como un idiota" "te vez aun mas enano" "no te queda" "no tienes porte ni elegancia" vaya estaba harta si ese traje no le gustaba le daría un golpe…

Era un traje de un azul oscuro, un par de zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con una linda corbata de un azul celeste…

Salió para encontrarse con su amo sentado sobre un sofá con las piernas cruzadas

-ese- dijo simplemente al mirarlo –pero sigues sin tener ni una pisca de elegancia – termino de una manera grosera

-bakanda- dijo bajito la chica

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto el mayor mientras pagaba

-¿Qué para que es todo esto…

-¿Qué? Lo lamento dijiste algo- le pregunto altivo

-¿para que es todo esto…mi señor?- termino a regañadientes

- pues…-dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con los trajes que había escogido para el moyashi –serás mi pareja… moyashi…

kya! estoy tan emocionada de llegar al capitulo 3 sin el síndrome cerebro seco muchisimas gracias por leer no saben lo feliz que me hace pero deben saber que si me dejan alguna duda sugerencia o comentario me hacen muchisimo mas feliz y actualizo mas rapido jeje n.n bueno no tengo nada que decir de este capi haci que pasemos a mis adorables e increibles REVIEWS

kya!

kotoko-noda: oh me siento taaaaaan feliz de que te guste... me haces muy feliz y aqui esta el nuevo capi espero este tambien te haya gustado espero tener mas reviews tuyos n.n que alegria gracias por comentar

pancha-kun: oh que bueno que te gusta y gracias por ayudarme y darme ideas... si nadie me insistiera seguro que llegaria mi sindrome cerebro seco... perdon por no cumplir mi palabra pero prometo que esta vez si intentare subirlo en unos 8 dias lo intentare lo juro por la promesa de los ovnis XD

makuya-love: estoy feliz de que te guste en especial mis intentos de comedia XD soy medio mala al escribirlo pero enrealidad son cosas que yo hago, aqui esta la conti y espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores y ya lei tu fic n.n incluso te deje review n.n espero me hayas reconocido jeje bueno ojala te guste este cap ^-^

Yuu Hachiko: ah! aunque no lo leas te quiero mascota perve jeje gracias por consolarme lo necesitaba y prometo prestarte la pelicula jeje ademas... KYA! ya tengo 16 RVW! soy tan feliz ya vez valio la pena esperar... y no me digas de la otra que me deprimo T.T

xXxHYDEISTxXx: - se arrincona deprimida- ¿enserio? -comienza a hacer circulitos en el suelo- oh nunca lo pense asi... pero en realidad debería parecerse a una pelicula coreana llamada 100 days with te la recomiendo es muy divertida... aunque me gusta kaicho wa maid sama bueno yo leo el manga ^-^ y me gusta usui -/- espero este capi te guste gracias por tu review

Reela: jaja lo se es perfecto para eso de citas a ciegas, creo que piensan que si lo conocen un poco las va a asustar... de heche eso haria jeje, y pues... los hermanos walker son tan lindos kya!- recobrando la compostura- bueno por miedo al filo de la mugen de reela-san actualizare deprisa XD espero que te guste este cap que tiene un poco de laven... y espero que actualizes recogi a un bastardo que me dejaste picada *.* jeje asi que gracias por tu comen!


	4. Escalofrios

Y aqui esta despues de un ligero retraso... 100 dias con bakanda!

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escena

Detuvo sus pasos de pronto, y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, se giro despacio para mirarle… aquello había sido una broma… ¿o no? Le miro interrogante, mientras este le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad… y lo primero que logro concretar en su mente fue…

-"dios… ¡ES GAY!"-su rostro adopto una expresión de asombro que fue sustituida por una terror... se giro rápido preparada para emprender una huida estratégica… no importaba si después tendría problemas, pero aquello se saldría de sus manos, si la descubría… todo seria aun peor…iba a comenzar a correr cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su cabeza y la obligaba a girarse…

-¿ibas a huir?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja…

-claro que no… es solo que… hace mucho calor me preocupa que mi amo pueda deshidratarse XD así que iré a traerle algo de beber-y se giro de nuevo intentando huir, pero la aquella mano aun apresaba su cabeza

-no me engañas moyashi- dijo mirándola fijamente –no es…-pero de inmediato "el" menor le interrumpió

-¿eres gay?-le pregunto de pronto recibiendo una mirada helada departe de su "amo"

-es decir es muy atractivo y todo pero yo…-esta vez fue ella la que se encontró siendo interrumpida

-acaso… ¿no quieres ser mi novio… moyashi?-pregunto el mayor con una voz grave y sensual mientras levantaba la barbilla de la chica

-¿eh?-logro articular sorprendida, sonrojándose en el acto al toparse con aquellos ojos, recobrando la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando retrocedió un paso, evitando el contacto

El japonés solo suspiro cansado desviando la mirada…

-solo quiero evitar esto- dijo irritado el pelinegro

-¿evitar el que?-pregunto la chica con curiosidad…

- el matrimonio…-ahora todo tenia sentido para ella, pero aun no había respondido su pregunta

-entonces…

-no soy marica estúpido moyashi…-respondió en el acto, y el menor solo hizo un mohín

-y por que no solo contratas una acompañante…-dijo eso irritada, el solo le dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad

-¿Cómo se llama…?-ella no entendió lo que quería decir y le miro interrogante -¿tu hermana?

-Alice…-pero en seguida entendió el doble sentido con el que venia la pregunta y se sintió estremecer…

-"MI PUREZA T.T" –pensó asustada –no… a mi…a mi hermana no la metas en esto- por un momento casi había dejado escapar "a mi no me metas" dio un suspiro resignada…

-¿entonces? ¿Alguna sugerencia?-le dijo con un deje de sarcasmo

-ok…ok lo hare, pero… te costara ¬.¬-le afirmo segura, mientras el mayor solo arqueo una ceja –la comida… pagaras la comida…y nada de… contacto físico-decía recordando la situación de hace poco…

-dios moyashi… ¿que eres?... ¿una colegiala?-venga claro que era eso… ni siquiera había besado ah alguien…-de acuerdo…-respondió simplemente suspirando irritado

La chica se relajo un poco y así ambos se dirigieron en silencio al estacionamiento…

-¿entonces?-le pregunto el japonés rompiendo el silencio

-¿nani?

-no esperas que te lleve ¿o si?-le pregunto sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-¿eh?-ni siquiera sabia por que lo seguía solo lo hacia, esperando algo… -¿puedo irme entonces?- le pregunto la peliblanca enojada

-tu cerebro es bastante pequeño ¿no?

-pues me voy BAKANDA – le contesto girándose para salir corriendo dejando al chico con una venita asaltado su sien…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Llego dando un portazo, mientras arrojaba la bolsa de las compras al suelo, mira que gastar tanto dinero en un traje… pero que le importaba… Kanda era un idiota, un grandísimo idiota, estaba tan enojada, por que siempre tenia que ser así, a todo momento le recordaba lo pequeña que era, lo infantil e incluso la tachaba de idiota…

-que poca delicadeza-decía mientras pateaba la bolsa, cuando alcanzo a mirar a Timcampy que la miraba curioso –no necesita de mi…-dijo suspirando para sentarse cerca de su alegre mascota –solo necesitan 2 minutos con el y no querrán volver a verlo…por que… será extremadamente guapo pero tiene un carácter horrible- hablaba al aire mientras colocaba a su mascota en su regazo –oh Tim… la próxima vez que lo veas… ¡comételo!-le ordeno seriamente mientras el cachorro lamia un poco su rostro…

Dejo al pequeño animal en el suelo y saco una pequeña hoja de su bolsillo, eran los horarios de las citas de aquel egocéntrico… las miro detenidamente, para su fortuna varias eran en fin de semana alguna otras por suerte eran el día libre que tenia en el café y solo restaban tres que no se acoplaban a su horario… tendría que pedir permiso oh algo así… suspiro un par de veces cansada, y sin mas se dejo caer al suelo suavemente dispuesta ah entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº al día siguiente

Miro detenidamente a la persona que tenia frente a el, maldita la hora en que abrió la puerta sin preguntar, estaba apunto cerrarle la puerta el la cara, pero un brazo se recargo completamente en esta, impidiéndole cerrar…

-venga Yuu no te alegras de verme-le comento feliz el pelirrojo

-estoy tan feliz que lloraría- comento con sarcasmo

-oh Yuu me extrañaste tanto –comento pasando de el entrando por completo en el departamento del pelinegro

-estas irrumpiendo…-pero no le dejo continuar

-traje souvenirs –comento alegre mostrándole los regalos que sostenía entre los brazos

-estúpido conejo ¿no tienes a quien mas joderle la vida?

-oh Yuu con esa boca nunca conseguirás novia-dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe del japonés

-como si eso me interesara

-¿y como va lo de tu auto? ¿conseguiste el dinero?

- ¿me veo tan desesperado como para ir buscando el dinero de la reparación? –le pregunto arqueando una ceja, siguiendo al pelirrojo que ya estaba en la sala

-te volviste loco con lo de tu auto ¿no Yuu? –comento mientras registraba el lugar,

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras le asestaba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

-oh Yuu eso duele ¿y?-le pregunto curioso un poco mas interesado en el asunto que antes

-no puedo decir que no conseguí el dinero – le respondió mientras tomaba una hoja y se la entregaba al pelirrojo

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto mientras lo tomaba y comenzó a leer en voz alta -¿acuerdo de esclavismo? Yo Allen Walker… un momento ¿te van mas los chicos Yuu? –esta pregunta fue recibida con un golpe que tiro al suelo al pelirrojo

-claro que no baka usagi

-¿entonces?

-Es solo por diversión… le comento arrebatándole el contrato de las manos

-¿por 100 dias?

-¿crees que voy saltando mis obligaciones como tu?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja

-oh venga Yuu que mal concepto tienes de mi XD

-¿no te han expulsado? –le pregunto bastante irritado

- quien expulsaría al nieto del directo-le contesto risueño -ademas es trabajo Yuu… tu deberías saberlo

-no me compares contigo-le contesto finalmente, girando para buscar su espada la cual reposaba en una repisa, ahora sacaría al conejo de su casa… cuando una melodía llamo su atención

Enseguida Lavi saco su celular y contesto con desgano…

-¿panda?-respondió simplemente

-¿a quien le llamas panda niño irresponsable? –se oyó una voz rasposa al otro lado del auricular

-venga abuelo es de cariño….-respondió alejando un poco la bocina de su oído

–si se que debí llamar…- continuo –acabo de llegar… estoy con Yuu, ah ok solo no grites –y dicho esto finalmente colgó

-bueno Yuu se que te sentirás muy solito pero tengo que irme-dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la salida

-deja de llamarme así estúpido…y no regreses-dijo asestándole un portazo

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº el lunes…

Se había levantado temprano después de una merecida noche de descanso, tomo un baño y arreglo lo mejor que pudo su cabello, aun no se acostumbraba a "esas cosas" (las extensiones) se coloco el uniforme que constaba de una falda tableada azul celeste, una blusa blanca, un saco y calcetas largas de color azul marino, tomo también su uniforme para las actividades deportivas el cual era azul marino, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela…

Hasta ahora todo había ido bien, no había tenido que ver al cretino de su amo y Lenalee le había llevado por fin las notas que le faltaban, había estudiado un poco y lo mas importante… había dormido, por fin había podido dormir a pierna suelta, tranquila, así que ahora se sentía llena de energía…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº varias clases mas tarde

-ah!- suspiro cansada Alice recargándose en el hombro de su amiga china

- sokaro-sensei siempre es tan bruto… mira que hacernos dar 50 vueltas a la pista-dijo jadeante Fou

-yo no aguante ni 10-respondio la albina cansada –hace tanto calor…

-debiste tomar mas agua pensé que te desmayarías-comento preocupada Lena

-es solo un poco de insolación ¿no Alice?-le pregunto tomándola de los cachetes, estirándolos

-Itai! –contesto evitando el contacto mientras masajeaba sus adoloridas mejillas

-por que no nos cambiamos ya –aconsejo la peli verde

Así las tres chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme deportivo, cuando se encontraban listas, guardaron sus cosas pero un sonido llamo la atención de las tres…

-nee Alice no es ese tu celular –comento Fou escuchando la melodía estridente que ella misma había puesto como timbre

-como si no lo supieras-le contesto dirigiéndole una mirada enojada, a lo que su amiga comenzó a reir…

Pero todo el buen humor de la chica se había ido por el alcantarillado al notar el nombre que rezaba en la pantalla del aparato…

BAKANDA

Así salió rápidamente hacia el baño y se encerró rápidamente, pero el ya había colgado, de repente noto que esa no era la primera llamada que había hecho, seguramente le había llamado mientras ella se encontraba en clase…con desgano decidió regresarle la llamada…

-¿Kanda?-pregunto hablando bajito

- tienes que devolverme las llamadas rápidamente enano –una vena tomo la sien de la chica, mira que ni siquiera contestaba con educación…

-lo siento… acabo de salir de clase… ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-ven a mi casa ahora…-le contesto simplemente

-¿¡¿¡que! Aun tengo tres clases-pero este ya le había colgado, miro el teléfono enojada –en todo caso… ¿¡¿¡Dónde vives baka! –y al instante recibió un mensaje… suspiro cansada, en el decía la dirección a donde debía acudir…pero en todo caso ¿Cómo saldría de la escuela?

Se encamino molesta al vestidor, ahí encontró a sus amigas platicando tranquilamente…

-¿y? ¿Quién era?- pregunto de forma coqueta Fou

-ah… un idiota… Fou ¿tienes perfume? –le interrogo

-si

-préstamelo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se inclino un poco recuperando el aliento… por fin estaba ahí, era un complejo de departamentos muy lujosos, o al menos eso parecía por fuera, entro al elevador y reviso una vez mas cual era su destino, apretó el botón que la llevaría al ultimo piso…

-"penthouse"-pensó ella de inmediato, y al salir del elevado miro a los costados, y encontró el numero que andaba buscando, aunque le sorprendió el que fuera el único departamento de ese piso, se pregunto que tan amplio seria, si tendría un gran balcón como en los doramas, así un poco mas tranquila toco el timbre…

-pasa- le contesto simplemente por el intercomunicador, así ella giro la perilla entrando tranquilamente al departamento, se quito los tenis y entro observando curiosa aquel amplio lugar, tan diferente a su pequeña habitación –"a tim le encantaría"-pensó notando el balcón, todo aquello era tan bonito, el piso de madera, los lujosos muebles, los adornos, aquel lugar lucia bastante sobrio, claro sin contar que estaba hecho un desastre, noto como en la amplia sala se aglomeraba decenas de libros algunos sobre la mesa y otros sobre el suelo, un poco de ropa sobre el sofá, en parte lo noto normal viniendo de un chico, fue entonces cuando recordó el por que estaba ahí, y se giro buscando a su "amo"…

Pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando la puerta de una habitación se abrió dejando ver al chico, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, lo que si lo hizo fue encontrarlo "así"….

El mayor acababa de salir de la ducha o por lo menos eso sospecho la chica, pues solo una toalla cubría su cintura y parte de sus piernas, un rojo salvaje adorno sus mejillas apartando la vista del muchacho… el simplemente le miro…

-¿Qué te gusto?- le pregunto con una voz grave pero sensual

-claro… eres mi novio no –le contesto con acidez a lo que el mayor solo arqueo una ceja y se acerco despacio al menor, estiro su brazo izquierdo poniéndolo al costado de la cabeza de la chica que comenzó a sudar frio… pero el chico solo tomo un saco que colgaba del perchero justo detrás de la chica y le miro burlón…

-¿esperabas un beso moyashi?-le pregunto con un marcado tono de burla, y se giro regresando a la habitación…

Ella se dejo vencer y cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente sonrojada…

-estúpido-comento en voz baja

Mira que había hecho todo para lograr saltarse la escuela y el simplemente la recibía así, se sintió enojada y muy frustrada, había tenido que pasar por todo aquello…

Flash back…

Se encontraba afuera de la sala de maestros, respiro hondo y se giro mirando el perfume que había conseguido minutos atrás, lo puso frente a sus ojos y lo roció…

Cubrió su rostro y mordió un poco su labio inferior para no gritar, veía todo borroso, y cuando intento dar con la puerta choco con una pared, sus ojos lagrimeaban sin para y estaba un poco adolorida por el golpe de recién, pero como pudo giro la perilla y alcanzo a ver al tutor de su grupo… Reever-sensei se acerco a el y este no la noto…

-sensei…-dijo bajito llamando su atención, este se giro y la miro

-Walker… ¿que te paso en los ojos?-le pregunto mirándola detenidamente

-puedo irme a casa… me siento muy mal- le comento llorosa

-si… déjame, una nota que justifique tu ausencia –el profesor se giro de inmediato y apunto algo en una hoja, para dársela rápidamente a su alumna –toma

-gracias-contesto y abandono el lugar

Aun veía borroso por las lagrimas que no querían detenerse, se encamino con cuidado de no volver a chocar, y por fin entro en los vestidores, la siguiente clase comenzaría dentro de poco y tenia que cambiarse… no podía llegar con falda, pero no le daría tiempo de ir a su caso por una muda, así pues se cambio rápidamente colocándose el uniforme deportivo, el cual afortunadamente no portaba el emblema de su escuela, pero entonces se pregunto ¿Qué haría con su pecho? Si bien no había demasiado que ocultar y la sudadera le quedaba un poco grande, se podría distinguir su femenino cuerpo, así pues busco entre sus cosas y por suerte para ella encontró un par de vendas que había olvidado sacar, se quito el uniforme y se vendo, se coloco aquel conjunto deportivo azul marino, y jalo con desesperación las extensiones, solo para dejar salir otro par de lagrimas de sus irritados ojos, de pronto escucho como mas alumnas comenzaba a ocupar el lugar, no se preocupo demasiado por ello… después de todo portaba el uniforme deportivo… ademas era una chica así que no habría problemas…

Abrió la puerta del vestuario con rapidez y camino entre las chicas, a causa de que las lagrimas todavía persistían un poco intento limpiarse solo para chocar con alguien…

-¡AH!¡UN CHICO!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, y esto asusto a la peliblanca que retrocedió un poco…

De pronto comenzaron a arrojarle cosas, prendas de vestir, cuadernos mochilas y demás, así que ella intento salir de ahí, cuando de pronto, algo duro golpeo su cabeza…

Con el dolor del golpe dejo salir un par de lagrimas y las miro con miedo

-perdón pero yo…-dijo mirándolas con algunas lagrimas que amenazaba con salir… pero antes de que continuara alguien grito…

-¡BISHONEN!-y muchas chicas se aglomeraron a su alrededor preguntando por sus datos personales…XD

Como pudo se abrió paso hacia la puerta y salió corriendo siendo perseguida por sus nuevas fans…

Así después de salir -como-solo-dios-sabe- fue directo a la casa de bakanda que la recibía sin una pisca de delicadeza…

Fin del flash back…

Dejando su ensoñación de un lado, seguía en el suelo y ahora el pelinegro estaba vestido observándole con una ceja arqueada o-ó

-¿y bien… te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? –le pregunto irritado, al instante ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia el…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer amo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras el otro evitaba mirarla directamente

-limpia todo…vuelvo en dos horas- y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás, dejando a la pobre chica sin saber que hacer, si bien estaba acostumbrada a las labores domesticas, aquel lugar era muy grande, no terminaría en dos horas… dio un largo suspiro, y se puso a trabajar…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº una hora después…

Todo se encontraba brillante, había lavado la ropa, sacudido el lugar, lavado las ventanas, los trastes, el baño, la cocina, había planchado los trajes y los había colgado e incluso había preparado algo de comida para que el bastardo de Kanda, el debía llegar en cualquier momento, y dentro de un rato empezaría su turno en la cafetería, así que tenia el tiempo preciso para cambiarse y salir de ahí, lo primero fue colocarse las extensiones una vez mas y retirar las vendas, después se coloco la blusa, las calcetas y la falda, lavo su rostro, se encamino a buscar su maleta perdiendo embobándose con algunas cosas del lugar…

Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse, y sin recordar su vestimenta actual se giro para recibir con una sonrisa al dueño de aquel lugar…

-¿te preparo el baño?-le pregunto alegremente, cuando recayó en la expresión de este, se tenso de inmediato… dios… se había echado de cabeza

Continuara….

Al fin puedo poner este capi... estoy feliz de que les guste...

bueno sufri un ligero retraso... -si alguien lo noto XD- pues estuve enferma un dia y el otro... gano la seleccion de mi pais XD asi que me fui a festejar XD no es que me guste el futbol... me gustan algunos futbolistas XD pero bueno aqui esta el capi espero sea de su agrado...ah ultimamente eh estado un poco ocupada pero espero que el proximo cap este en 10 dias en todo caso mejor comenten!

bueno ahora si pasemos a lo importante -mis adorados reviews-

Yullen-neko: oh muchisimas gracias por tu review me encanto y pues en este cap hubo un casi-beso XD esperoque este capi tambien te haya gustado y sobre lo del lacky... no lo se XD pero es una muy buena idea gracias por darme el dato a mi tambien me gusta mucho y espero ser capaz de incluiral en el fic gracias por comentar!

makuya-love: oh maku-chan! XD gracias espero este capi te haya gustado y si creo que fue bastante directo pero asi es el kanda en mi cabeza ¬¬ arrogante jeje oh no eh venido mucho ultimamente... ¿ya actualizaste? si tengo tiempo ahora checare XD espero te guste bye!

arleyh guitar player: creo que si hubo 4º XD espero te guste este capi tambien muchas gracias por comentar!

Reela: hola! Reela-san oh vaya no has actualizado... que depresion T-T ok ok divago (pero aun asi quiero conti ¬.¬) yo tambien pense en hacerlo asi kya! me leiste la mente XD pero pues el dijo que no tenia ninguna chica asi que ... ¿por que no un chico? XD pero aun ahora se ve envuelta en un problema... como saldra de ello kya! estoy emocionada XD aun con miedo a tu katana XD actualizare rapido XD espero que la inspiracion te llegue T.T oh tendremos que hacer algun ritual raro para ver si regresa XD bueno me voy antes de empezar con mis cosas raras jeje chao!

kotoko-noda: -ojitos de cachorro- no habia prestado atencion antes pero siempre eres mi primer review -corre ah abrazarla- kya! te quiero me traes suerte XD muchisimas gracias por tu review espero este capi te guste oh enserio me encanta -ojitos de chachorrito nivel2- ojala comentes en este tambien chao!


	5. Ansiedad y Nerviosismo

Por favor... no me mate! XD Lamento muchisimo el retraso enserio pero bueno por ahora aqui esta 100 dias con bakanda

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escena

DGM no me pertenece es totalmente de hoshino katsura

por cierto en los ultimos parrafos escuche esta cancion... siento que crea un buen ambiente XD les dejo el link por si quieren escucharla...

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = 3sX0NVQB9UE (solo quiten los espacios n.n)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Silencio…

Un gran silencio inundaba el lugar y este incomodaba con exageración a la chica luchaba por no salir corriendo de ahí… después de todo no podría simplemente empujar a Kanda… miro fijamente al muchacho pero este solo le miraba con una ceja alzada...

-etto…-dijo mordiendo un poco su labio inferior –"venga una excusa, di una excusa"-pensaba con desesperación mientras dirigía su vista al piso –nii-san tenia que ir al trabajo así que yo…-pero se quedo callada en el mismo instante en el que sintió como una mano apresaba su barbilla, enrojeció de pronto al notar la penetrante mirada de Kanda, le miraba fijamente sin soltar su barbilla, eso solo logro ponerla aun mas nerviosa, pero lo que no se esperaba era que comenzara a mover su rostro, izquierda, derecha para terminar obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos…

-mellizos ¿eh?-dijo soltándola y alejándose un poco…

-ha… hai- no se atrevía a mirarle de nuevo, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y estaba segura que el le dedicaba una de "esas" miradas, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y recordó que tenia que inventar alguna excusa –nii-san tenia trabajo así que vine por sus cosas –le comento sin mirarlo, girándose para tomar la pequeña maleta donde se encontraban sus pertenencias

–nii-san preparo algo de comida… -tomo también el pedazo de tela con el que había limpiado y había dejado sobre el sofá sin darse cuenta –así que me retiro Kanda-san – dijo mirándole por fin, el solo sonrió del lado ante aquella frase…

-¿no ibas a prepararme el baño?-le pregunto con sorna, mirándola fijamente, solo para ver como un fuerte color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas y al instante sentir como algo húmedo había caído sobre su rostro mientras la chica salía apresurada de ahí sin disculparse siquiera, mientras una vena brotaba en la sien del japonés…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Estaba ya en el elevador enfurruñada, golpeando incesantemente el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica que se poso tranquilamente en medio del pequeño elevador…

-¿Qué piso?-le pregunto la albina con una cara seria

-planta baja-le contesto regalándole una sonrisa… mientras la menor siguió en su ardua tarea "apretar planta baja mientras maldices a Kanda"

-estúpido, bastardo, ingrato, maleducado-repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de presionar el botón…

Mientras la otra chica se alejaba poco a poco hasta quedar pegada a un rincón del pequeño elevador…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº Tres días después….

Acababa de salir del instituto y caminaba tranquilamente hacia el trabajo

Suspiro… y miro una vez mas la pantalla del pequeño celular

Nada… Tres días ¡y nada!

El primer día dio gracias a dios… no tendría que ver a ese bakanda

El segundo día se pregunto si algo le habría pasado…

Y el tercero lo tacho de idiota y bastardo… mira que desaparecer de pronto… y ella sin despegarse del móvil…

-¡ESTUPIDO BAKANDA!- grito enojada mientras abría su mochila y arrojaba al fondo el móvil sin ninguna delicadeza – ¡mejor que no llames!-grito colocándose de nuevo la mochila y siguió su camino enojada aun con el teléfono, con ella y sobre todo con el estúpido de Kanda…

Justo al doblar la esquina comenzó a escuchar una ligera melodía que le era bastante familiar… abrió de nuevo el bolso y el sonido se intensifico mientras ella revolvía desesperadamente buscando el dichoso aparato… cuando lo tuvo por fin contesto sin mirar ni por un minuto la pantalla..

-moshi, moshi- pregunto sosteniendo el celular cerca de su oído

-¿moyashi?-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin darse cuenta

-hai-le contesto tranquila

-¿¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que contestes rápido? – toda su felicidad se había ido por el caño…

-¡yo también tengo cosas que hacer bakanda!- le grito con fuerza

-¿a quien llamas bakanda estúpido moyashi?...

-¿quieres dejar de gritarme y decirme que quieres?-le corto ya cansada de discutir en medio de la calle mientras las personas la observaban…

-tsk…mañana a las tres en las hojas que te di esta el lugar… ni se te ocurra faltar moyashi…

-espera…-pero ya le había colgado, miro el celular y grito –¡no puedes esperar dos segundo bakanda!

Así arrojo de nuevo el aparato al fondo de la mochila y salió corriendo rumbo al trabajo mientras maldecía el destino que la había llevado a conocer a Kanda Yuu…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº Al día siguiente

Se levanto con pesadez de la cama, tenia que trabajar aunque no fuera exactamente lo que quería en ese momento…

Después de luchar un poco contra el sueño tomo una ducha y comenzó a vestirse, aunque bien era una chica no era de las que reparaba mucho en su imagen y solía simplemente usar un pantalón y alguna sudadera y así fue como al cortarse el cabello comenzaron a confundirle con un chico

-ah… ¿tim…?-el susodicho le miro del lado mientras retozaba en su pequeña cama -¿Qué hoy no vienes?-le pregunto mientras se colocaba un suéter largo a rayas, el cachorro se levanto entonces y comenzó a estirarse y sacudirse un poco para terminar al lado de su dueña que se calzo los zapatos y coloco a tim en un pequeño bolso, tomo las llaves y salió del lugar…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se acomodo tranquilamente sobre la silla cerca del desayunador, su té aun humeaba, lo rodeo con ambas manos y tomo un poco…

Estaba de malhumor, tantas cosas que hacer, negocios por cerrar, accionistas con los cuales hablar y aun así el tenia que tomar el día libre, el debía estar trabajando y aun así su abuela había decidido darle un obligatorio "día libre" le había ordenado prepararse para las citas que tendría ese día…

-tsk…-por que demonios intentaba conseguirle una esposa… ¿para que querría el una? Aquello solo era una estrategia mas de su familia para mantenerlo cerca, pero el se encargaría de que sus planes fallaran, ya tenia suficiente con el hecho de haber optado por una universidad nacional y no haberse ido al extranjero como había planeado…

Estaba cansado de este juego, se marcharía obtendría su MBA (1) y tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar y para hacer aquello no necesitaba conseguir pareja y mucho menos necesitaba una esposa, después de todo no es como si quisiera compartir el resto de su vida al lado de alguien…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Había terminado en tiempo record, ahora solo faltaba entregar el periódico a cierto pelirojo, después de todo era la ultima parada en su recorrido…

Se alegro un poco, después de todo esa persona le resultaba amable y agradable, no como cierto tipo que de amable no tenia ni un gramo, era grosero, antipático, creído… sacudió la cabeza ligeramente… ya tenia suficiente con tener que verlo mas tarde como para también tener que pensar en el por la mañana.

-venga tim llegamos- dijo mientras paraba la bicicleta y tomaba al cachorro en brazos –listo –dijo colocando al perro en el suelo, mientras ella se giraba para tomar el periódico… tal vez hoy no le vería….

Enrollo un poco el periódico y lo coloco en el buzón, se giro para buscar a su mascota y la encontró olfateando por debajo de la gran puerta del garaje…

-venga tim, vámonos – le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y abriendo un poco sus brazos al la vez que llamaba al cachorro…

-¿te vas sin saludar?-le pregunto una voz a su espalda y miro como Timcampy comenzaba a mover la cola animadamente

-lo siento –le respondió mientras se levantaba y giraba para saludar –buenos días Lavi-le saludo con una sonrisa que el otro correspondió al instante

-que bueno que has venido… ¡tengo helado!-le comento feliz mientras abría la puerta –anda pasen –le dijo señalando el interior, ella le sonrió y tomo su bicicleta para conducirla al interior siendo seguida por Timcampy que saltaba animosamente alrededor de Lavi…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Miro su Vacheron Constantin (2) una vez mas… ese pequeño moyashi iba retrasado otra vez, definitivamente el cerebro de aquel garbanzo no daba para mas… pronto comenzaría su "cita" y el pequeño no llegaba, miro hacia su derecha y por fin pudo visualizar al menor que iba corriendo en su dirección

-lo siento Kanda- le dijo al llegar a su lado, se enderezo un poco y coloco una mano sobre su pecho intentando normalizar su respiración –el autobús me dejo un poco lejos y tuve que correr

-tsk…-dirigió una mirada rápida al menor, traía puesto el traje que le había comprado días atrás

-¿ahora que tengo que hacer?-pregunto el albino mirándole fijamente

-entremos-le dijo simplemente girándose para entrar a una gran cafetería, era bastante elegante y el ambiente era agradable, había pequeñas mesas de centro bordeadas por grandes sofás y algunas otras elegantes sillas, de alguna manera ese lugar le agrado mucho, iba de acuerdo a la personalidad de su amo "sobrio y elegante" aunque en esa corta descripción no entraba el hecho de que fuera un gran cretino…

-tu te sientas aquí-le ordeno señalando un pequeño sofá –nosotros estaremos allá –le indico una mesa muy cercana, desde su asiento suponía una vista privilegiada de la situación –y cuando yo haga esto – trono los dedos –tu iras conmigo

De repente le dieron ganas de morderlo o intentar golpearlo… ese bakanda era un cretino solo ordenaba y no le indicaba exactamente que debía hacer… frunció el ceño

-tsk…-el otro le miro puesto que el menor parecía enojado –según el trato… puedes ordenar lo que quieras…-al instante el rostro de la chica se ilumino, como si le dijesen que la deuda de su tío estaba cancelada, sonrió inconscientemente y respondió afirmativamente a todo lo que le anunciaba Kanda pero sin prestar verdadera atención...

Cuando el japonés se coloco en su lugar, la chica inmediatamente pidió la carta, cuando reparo de nuevo en el lugar donde se encontraba su amo vio a una chica sentada justo enfrente de el, esta era delgada y alta tenia el cabello largo y lacio, parecía bastante encantadora.

Deprisa el camarero llego con su descomunal orden que en su mayoría consistían de postres, esta comenzó a comer estudiando un poco a la cita del japonés…

-es bonita… por que no simplemente te casas-se dijo a si misma mientras devoraba parte de la orden sin perder de vista la cita de su amo

Estaba por terminar su orden y aquella pareja aun parecía charlar, mas a su parecer el aura que rodeaba a Kanda era de una pura y total irritación e incomodidad…

- "tal vez… de verdad no le van las chicas"-pensó mientras comía su ultimo pastel –"debería pedir mas"

Mientras pensaba en ello noto como la chica se quitaba tranquilamente la chaqueta, traía puesta una ligera playera de tirantes coloco la chaqueta a su lado y levanto la mano para llamar al mesero, fue ahí cuando Alice (y seguramente también Kanda) noto algo que le quito el apetito… (3)

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo notar como la chica se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, fue ahí cuando Kanda comenzó a chasquear los dedos y noto que aquella era su señal, el japonés se levanto y se dirigió hasta la chica la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar cercano al baño… el menor se coloco de espalda a a pared mientras Kanda estaba de pie frente a el…

-oh esto es muy emocionante…-comento el menor mientras miraba por el pasillo y veía a la chica salir del baño y al momento el japonés tomo su rostro

-hazlo bien moyashi

-lo se-le respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor

De pronto el mayor se apego más a su cuerpo y coloco su brazo derecho a su costado acorralándolo mientras con la izquierda tomaba su rostro y lo llevaba cerca del suyo, mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, la chica solo atino a abrir su ojos desmesuradamente…

-que… ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto intentando separarse un poco

-ahí viene… ladea la cabeza-le ordeno mientras que con la mano que tenia apresado su rostro la obligaba a ladear un poco, ante esto el japonés se acerco mas y mas, hasta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros el uno del otro

Por su parte la chica apretaba sus labios y su corazón latía al cien, sentía como sus piernas le fallaban y su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse…

De pronto sus rostros se separaron y noto como la cita de Kanda les miraba a ambos les pareció que los miraba con tristeza y notaron como se acercaba a paso firme… Alice pensó que iba a golpearlo pero…

-eres un bastardo-ambos "chicos" pensaron que iba a darle una bofetada y en su caso Kanda sabia como detener el golpe lo que no vieron venir fue el bolso de esta que iba a estrellarse con fuerza en el rostro de la albina, la cual a proveer el golpe solo atino a cerrar con fuerza los ojos…

Pero el golpe no llego… abrió despacio sus ojos y pudo contemplar como el cuerpo de Kanda le rodeaba protegiéndole de los ahora continuos golpes de aquella mujer, justo cuando esta iba a golpear el costado izquierdo de Kanda este pudo por fin parar el "ataque" y girarse quitándole el bolso…

-¿Quién querría casarse con alguien como tu?-le soltó mientras le arrojaba el bolso y tomaba de la muñeca a la peliblanca para salir de ahí…

Después de una pequeña parada por la caja y una mirada de desaprobación total de parte de Kanda se encaminaron a la salida, la chica simplemente le seguía sin razón alguna…

-¿y?-se giro para mirar a la chica -¿Qué diablos…?

Pero no pudo continuar pues en ese mismo momento ella se inclino

-gracias- le soltó simplemente al tiempo que se erguía y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y se giraba para salir rápidamente de ahí…

-che…-dijo simplemente y subió al auto…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº por la noche

-Fou… -decía en un tono suplicante al teléfono –por favor –le rogo mientras oia como esta simplemente suspiraba

-ok, ok-solto para la alegría de Alice

-¿y puedes…?

-no hay problema yo le digo a Lenalee –comento con pesadez- debo llevar maquillaje oh algo así ¿no?

-te lo agradecería n.n

-ok… te veo mañana –y simplemente colgó

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº al día siguiente

-venga Alice no te muevas-le pedía Fou mientras intentaba rizarle las pestañas

-es que esto se siente muy raro-decía mientras con ambas manos intentaba cubrir su rostro

-solo dejame terminar –le ordeno mientras jalaba un poco su cabello

-¡auch! Duele ¬.¬

-tu aceptaste la invitación así que aguántate –dijo mientras regresaba a su labor

Después de todo tenia razón justo cuando le invito no supo como negarse… por que de hecho no quería negarse…

Flash Back…

Definitivamente Lavi era un gran tipo... mira que le perdono el periodicazo ademas le gustaba charlar con ella, a pesar de que no llevaba extensiones había notado que era una chica y sobre todo le invitaba helado, pero no solo helado… ¡mucho helado! De vainilla, de chocolate, de fresa, de limón, incluso le había dado un poco a Timcampy… ah vaya que era un buen chico

-¿Alice?-le pregunto mientras ella saboreaba un cono triple

-¿hai?-respondió mirándole a los ojos sin dejar de comer

-¿te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta?-le soltó risueño la chica solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza

-que bien n.n ¿entonces a donde paso por ti?-en ese momento ella recayó un poco mas en la invitación…

-etto…¿Cuándo?

-mañana ^-^ -le contesto simplemente…

Si bien no tenía ningún compromiso para el día siguiente e incluso podía apagar el celular (para huir de Kanda claro) pero que debía ponerse… a su parecer Lavi era un chico rico y no podia presentarse con las fachas que acostumbraba… pero no quería negarse después de todo Lavi le agradaba…

Fin del flash back…

Aunque si bien Lavi le había asegurado que no era una fiesta formal, ella había terminado pidiéndole ayuda a Fou y a Lenalee, la ultima no había podido ir puesto que tenia que asistir a su hermano ese día, pero ahí estaba con Fou que intentaba por todos los medios arreglarla un poco (ninguna de las dos usa maquillaje) y ahora estaba un nuevo problema…

¡Había perdido las extensiones!

-¿Qué tu perdiste que?-le reprendía su amiga mientras le cepillaba con demasiado ahincó el corto cabello

-hey duele-dijo separándose un poco

-bien entonces cámbiate –le dijo mientras le arrojaba una pequeña bolsa –adentro vienen los zapatos

La albina entro a su cuarto y se dispuso a cambiarse, no le era usual usar tacones y los vestidos cortos le incomodaban y aun así aquello era todo lo que su amiga había podido conseguir de la noche a la mañana, miro de nuevo el vestido que lucia un llamativo color rojo, era muy corto pero aun así se lo puso, los tacones aunque si bien podía caminar con ellos le lastimaba un poco…

Se miro al espejo y reparo en que Fou se había excedido un poco con el rubor….

Suspiro… seguramente Lavi estaría por llegar… no tenia muchas opciones… tendría que cancelar

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Se estaciono frente a la que suponía era la casa de Alice, bajo tranquilamente de su auto y se recargo ligeramente sobre este… fue cuando noto la pequeña figura que bajaba lentamente por las escaleras de aquellos viejos departamentos, sus delgadas y níveas piernas eran aun mas llamativas con aquel color, el vestido era bastante corto y de un fuerte color rojo, los tacones cerrados y negros, a decir verdad se veía bastante "comestible" pero parecía incomoda, reparo un poco en su rostro y la noto bastante sonrojada y aun mas al notar su presencia…

-Lavi –le saludo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a el este solo le sonrió – Lavi… creo que no podre acompañarte –le dijo evitando su mirada

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-le pregunto acercándose mas a ella

-es que no tengo nada que ponerme y este vestido no me sienta bien-le dijo al momento que jalaba un poco el vestido para cubrir un poco mas sus piernas…

-jajaja-Lavi simplemente rio y la tomo de la mano –si eso es lo que te preocupa no hay problema-le comento mientras la guiaba al auto y abria la puerta para que esta pudiese subir

-pero…-simplemente no la dejo continuar, poso un dedo sobre sus labios y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

-no te preocupes… ademas… yo quiero ir contigo-y dicho esto cerro la puerta del copiloto y entro rápidamente al auto…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Aquello debía ser un bar… y uno muy elegante a su alrededor había bastante gente y la mayoría se acercaba a saludar a Lavi, y algunos chicos se aproximaba intentando ligar con ella, de pronto sintió como el pelirojo la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba dentro de aquel lugar…

-¿quieres tomar algo?-le pregunto su anfitrión al llegar a la barra

-no pero gracias

-¿aun te sientes incomoda? –le pregunto acercándose mas a ella

-no… ademas este vestido es precioso – comento señalando el hermoso vestido de un suave rosa pastel, descubierto del hombro derecho y con un ligero holán el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, ademas de las hermosas zapatillas negras con pequeños adornos deslumbrantes en las tiras y por supuesto la larga y ondulada peluca de un suave color castaño con un pequeño prendedor en forma de mariposa, el maquillaje era ligero y resaltaba su belleza…

Todo aquello se debía a su acompañante, gracias a el estaba viviendo… un sueño, por que aquello parecía un sueño…

Flash back…

Cuando por fin el auto paro miro un poco alrededor mientras Lavi bajaba del auto y se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto, reparo en que aquella era una zona comercial, y definitivamente una muy exclusiva, grandes tiendas de pulcros escaparates y luciendo costosas prendas, los autos que rondaban por el lugar lucian brillantes y costosos, los arboles, las personas todo parecía tan diferente…

De pronto recayó en el caballero que amablemente le tendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar, acepto esta encantada todavía por el lugar, al cerrar el auto se dejo guiar por su acompañante, aun maravillada por el lugar, cuando por fin entraron a un lujoso edificio de grandes ventanales y lustrosos pasillos, al instante alguien apareció par atenderles…

-¿en que…?-pero fue interrumpida

-quiero que la haga sentir cómoda y la haga lucir aun mas hermosa -hizo una pausa-… si es que eso es posible- pronuncio sonriéndole coquetamente a la albina

-Lavi no tienes que…-pero volvió a callarla colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

-lo hago con gusto –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente – anda que también tenemos que escoger un vestido- dijo empujándola ligeramente hacia la señorita que le atendía

Aquello había sido interesante y divertido, mientras ella perseguía al pelirrojo con una toalla en la cabeza intentando arrojarle algo de crema, o como al final le habían pedido al chico que las dejase trabajar y esperase abajo en algún sofá… había sido muy divertido para la chica ver salir al pelirojo haciendo un puchero… y así las mujeres continuaron en paz colocándole pestañas postizas, depilándole y untando cosas extrañas en su rostro, lavando secando, arreglando sus uñas y pintándolas ademas por supuesto de maquillarla, y vaya que habían sido rápidas, pues de un momento a otro estuvo lista, le dieron un hermoso vestido y unas zapatillas… y le pidieron que bajase a encontrarse con su ruidoso acompañante…

Al estar frente a las escaleras se sintió nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, agacho un poco la cabeza y el largo cabello de la peluca llego a su rostro… por simple curiosidad (y un poco de insistencia de la estilista) había optado por aquel agradable tono castaño, inhalo profundo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente… y ahí estaba al pie de la escalera dándole la espalda sin notar un su presencia, sonrió un poco para ella misma y continuo bajando captando por fin la atención de este que simplemente le miro anonadado, su pie se torció ligeramente pronosticando una dura caída, que fue detenida hábilmente por el muchacho que la cargo amablemente evitando así una dura caída…

Fin del flash back…

Y de ahí el recorrido a la fiesta había sido corto y agradable… nunca había conocido ah un hombre tan bueno y agradable…

-luce muy bien en ti –le comento dedicándole una sonrisa

-muchas gracias Lavi…

-entonces… ¿me daría el honor de bailar ahora conmigo?-le pidió extendiendo su mano… Lavi también lucia extremadamente apuesto…. Tomo su mano y acepto su petición…

Estaban en medio de la pista bailando una canción lenta y romantica, el pelirrojo sentía el calido aliento de la chica cerca de su cuello y ella por su parte se sentía en un sueño…

-sabes… te ves muy hermosa –le dijo al tiempo que esta le miraba a los ojos… y la distancia se acortaba… iba a hacerlo… Lavi estaba apunto de tomar su primer beso…

-¡LAVI! –grito alguien y le tomo del hombro girándole… mientras este le dedicaba una de las peores miradas asesinas

-daysha… ¿por que interrumpes justo ahora?- dijo entre dientes irritado

-Kanda… ¡ Kanda llego! – el rostro de Alice paso del rojo al azul en un instante…

¿Kanda?... ¿su Kanda?... estaba muerta definitivamente estaba muerta…

Continuara…

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Ahora XD

Iba a desmayarse, iba a desmayarse, ¿Por qué de pronto un agradable sueño se convertía en su peor pesadilla?

Por un momento pensó en pasar por Alice… después de todo ella era Alice… pero la Alice que Kanda conocía tenia el cabello largo y platinado, como explicaría entonces la peluca, y la ya muy notable figura femenina… pensó un momento en proclamarse travesti pero no quería quedar mal con Lavi…

Lo pensó por un momento… que seria peor que su nuevo amigo se enterase que había engañado a un amigo de este haciéndose pasar por un chico, pero no cualquier chico si no que incluso se había inventado un hermano ficticio… o que le creyese travesti… suspiro… intentaría salir ahora ya que no vislumbro a Kanda por ningún lugar, intento darse media vuelta y concluir con una huida discreta cuando sintió como su muñeca era apresada por alguien…

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto curioso el pelirojo –bueno quiero presentarte a alguien –continuo señalando al hombre a su lado, un chico alto de cabello castaño y sonrisa traviesa

-Daysha Barrie- dijo el aludido estirando su mano

-Alice… Walker- pronuncio temerosa estirando su mano, mientras Lavi sentia que habia escuchado ese apellido en otro sitio

-un gusto- dijo al tiempo que besaba su mano y Lavi olvidaba todas sus cavilaciones

-¡daysha!-decía al tiempo que le tomaba del hombro alejándole de la chica –debes ir a recibir a Yuu-chan- dijo mientras le empujaba lejos

-Alice te presentare a mi mejor amigo… aunque el lo niegue así es –dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a su lado –su nombre es Kanda Yuu

-NOOOOO-dijo sorprendiendo al mayor que le miro curioso –Lavi prometo explicártelo después pero por favor no dejes que Kanda me vea-le imploro desesperada

-¿pero..?

-prometo explicarte todo lo prometo-le rogo tomando sus manos

-no creo que te reconosca –dijo mientras colocaba un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja

-pero…

-ademas después de la travesura de daysha no creo que reconozca a nadie –le comento riendo tranquilamente – pero entonces espera en la barra… ahora vuelvo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Si bien no estaba ahí por gusto, tenia que reconocer que aquello… era aun peor de lo que había pensado, las luces a su parecer deslumbrantes, la exagerada aglomeración de personas, el ruido a un nivel demasiado molesto y para variar su primo soltando cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban… desvio un poco la mirada internándose mas en el lugar… su idea era hacer acto de presencia e inmediatamente después salir de ahí, como dije no estaba ahí por gusto… era una estúpida e improvisada forma de saltarse una de esas "citas a ciegas"… todo por que el estúpido moyashi había apagado el jodido celular… ya se las pagaría después…

Harto de la charla sin sentido que su primo había insistido en entablar, paso de este y se interno en el lugar mientras buscaba alejarse del molesto castaño, se encamino entonces a la barra y cuando logro alcanzarla vislumbro algo que llamo su atención, una chica llegaba tranquilamente a esta mientras observaba preocupada los alrededores… si bien no fue su belleza lo que capto su atención mucho menos fue su semblante abatido… lo que capto su atención era que su rostro le parecía ciertamente familiar… aunque no recordaba de donde… no recordaba haberse "tirado" a una castaña, delgada palida y sin buena delantera, tampoco le conocía de la oficina o algún negocio, le analizo un par de segundos …

-¿Qué haces Yuu-chan?-Lavi se poso frente a el sorpresivamente

-baka usagi ¿no aprecias tu vida?-le pregunto mientra una venita aparecia en su sien

-venga Yuu- le solto nervioso mientras un tercero aparecia a su lado

-Kanda me sorprende que estes aquí –dijo sonriéndole su primo

-tsk…

-bueno Yuu… ya que estas aquí brindemos –dijo al momento que llamaba al camarero mientras el japonés lo fulminaba con la mirada – anda es el cumpleaños de daysha… bueno de tu primo ¿Qué importa una copa? –le solto mientras el bartender colocaba tres bebidas frente a ellos

-che…-solto mientras tomaba con desgano su bebida rodando un poco los ojos para ver a la chica de minutos atrás…

Lavi capto interesado aquel detalle y siguió el rumbo de su mirada que, para su mala suerte recai en su bella acompañante… Alice…

-es mi cita-dijo captando la atención del japonés –nada de quitarme a mi chica eh Yuu

-ja- bufo el pelilargo y tomo rápidamente su bebida….

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Bien aquello había acabado mucho peor de lo que había esperado, mira que tener que llevar a Kanda a su casa era lo único que no esperaba de aquella velada…

-bakanda –llamo suavemente a la persona que cargaba en su espalda… -necesito las llaves –continuo mientras le movía un poco sin recibir respuesta de este

Sin poder aguantar mas le deposito bruscamente en el suelo mientras escurcaba los bolsillos del mayor… sabia que esto se había debido a la insistencia de aquel chico llamado daysha… seguramente ah esto es a lo que se refería su amigo pelirojo al mencionar una travesura… creía que tal vez en parte se lo merecía pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de llevarle a su casa… mala decisión…

-aquí están-comento sacando victoriosa las llaves de los bolsillos del muchacho –definitivamente soy una buena chica- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta de aquel inmenso departamento

Le tomo de nuevo recargándolo sobre su hombro al tiempo que entraba con dificultad a la casa, se interno aun mas en esta en busca de la habitación de su inconsciente amo, de repente el peso se le vino encima haciéndola quedar de espalda a la pared cerro los ojos esperando el choque con el cuerpo de Kanda mas lo que encontró al abrir los ojos no que ningún dolor si no una mirada penetrante y unos brazos a sus costados mientras el chico sonreía con cierta autosuficiencia al tiempo que tomaba su barbilla y tomaba sus labios…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

(1)MBA maestria en administracion de negocios, suele tener una duracion promedio de 2 a 3 años y es el nivel mas alto al que se puede llegar en esta disciplina

(2) una marca de relojes suizos muy costosos

les dejo este link aqui pueden ver el vestido de alice y el auto de bakanda

http : / / haruhi juliet pon . live journal . com / (solo quiten los espacios n.n)

Bueno mis mas sinceras disculpas por este largo retraso lo lamento mucho y a decir verdad no tengo ninguna excusa -.-U asi que solo puedo prometer no tardar tanto la próxima vez

chizuru Elric Asakura: muchas gracis por leer y muchisimas gracias por tu review espero te haya gustado este capi n.n

makuya-love: maku-chan! lei tu conti wiiii! me gustoooo muchoooo! jeje lamento mucho no haberte dejado un review pero ultimamente eh estado algo ocupada y sobre la risita extraña... a mi me ocurre casi siempre XD luego la gente te ve bien rarooo jajaja ojala te haya gustado este capi muchas gracias por tu review

kotoko-noda: hola! gracias por tu comen y claro que das suerte jeje despues de todo fuiste la primera en comentar muchisimas gracias por leer!

Alice Minatsuki: jeje muchisimas gracias me alegro que te guste la historia y nuestro bakanda XD muchisimas gracias por comentar y leer! n.n

Yullen-neko: hola! espero que te haya gustado este capi desde que mencionaste un beso mi mente se imagino un monton de situaciones XD gracias por la idea :D muchas gracias por tu review espero te haya gustado este capi :D

Reela:... Reela-san! ¿estas bien? estoy preocupada si no mal recuerdo mencionaste que vivias en el norte y con todo lo que eh escuchado por ahi ademas de que no te eh encontrado conectada T^T ¿estas bien verdad? no me dejes asi! estoy preocupada T.T recuerda que tenemos que hacer alguna clase de ritual loco para recuperar la inspiracion T^T reela-san! -se tira al piso- bueno espero saber pronto de ti T^T de a momento gracias por leer! y comentar!

pancha-kun: nee-san gracias por betar este capi XD jajaja aqui esta la parte que te falto leer espero que te guste y dejes un lindo review! n.n

Rebel Queen:oh me alegra que te gusten mis fics espero que este capi sea de tu agrado garcias por leer!

aleez:gracias por tu review espero te guste este capi y perdona la espera :D

Izue-chan: :D muchisimas gracias por comentar espero te haya gustado el capi ciaossu!

bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar n.n

reviews please!


	6. Después de la calma

Al fin después de tantos y tantos meses aquí esta la continuación si al fin :D no tengo excusas ni cara para disculparme con ustedes, pero les dejo esto y espero poder subir pronto la continuación gracias a los que aun siguen este fic no saben lo feliz que me hace resivir sus reviews y hasta sus amenazas de muerte xD muchisi,as gracias por que por ustedes intento no dejar al olvido este fic aunque por falta de tiempo no siempre puedo lograrlo en especial gracias a soy yo-sariel por que sin sus continuas peticiones de continuar este fic quizas no lo habria hecho y gracias por leer la primera parte de mi moustrito jaja gracias a todas y todos :D aqui esta para ustedes

100 dias con bakanda!

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Entro tranquilamente a su hogar sin hacer ruido alguno apesadumbrada, hecho el cerrojo a la puerta y camino despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su pequeña mascota, se quito los tacones y se retiro la peluca, encendió la luz del baño, entro cerrando la puerta tras ella, abrió el grifo mojo su rostro y se miro al espejo, toco un poco sus labios suavemente sintiendo el delicado tacto de las yemas de sus dedos….

-esto no puede ser así- dijo retirando sus dedos de sus rosados labios – ¡me niego!- dijo subiendo la voz un poco – ¡ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUDO HABER SIDO MI PRIMER BESO! – grito apenas golpeando el lavabo –dormiré si eso quizás mañana me de cuenta que esto fue una pesadilla o quizás simplemente lo olvide ¿no?- se pregunto a si misma mirándose al espejo

Salió echa un lio del baño, se quito el vestido y lo coloco pulcramente en un gancho, entonces decidida a dormir se recostó en su futon, abrigada y un poco mas tranquila se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

La luz que se colaba por la enorme ventana no ayudaba nada a su jaqueca, se movió un poco entre sus sabanas blancas de seda, se sentía tan cómodo ahora que extrañamente deseaba no salir de ahí, y eso era bastante extraño, tal vez fuera ese delicado aroma a vainilla y jazmín que casi imperceptible llegaba hasta su nariz… ¿vainilla y jazmín?... abrió sus ojos rápidamente intentando saber de donde llegaba ese dulce aroma…. Y se encontró con el otro lado de la cama vacío, su cuerpo semidesnudo y algunas hebras de cabello castaño, largo y algo ondulado sobre sus sabanas…..

¡Y no podía recordar nada!

O casi nada…. Pero algo si recordaba y era que debía asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a su primo y al conejo, de algún modo sabia que esa bebida tenia consigo una carga desproporcional de alcohol y jugo, si es que era jugo, y ellos sabían perfectamente su increíble falta de tolerancia al alcohol, sintió la sangre hervir, se levanto y volvió a llegar a el ese aroma, extrañamente se tranquilizo un poco, camino hacia el baño pausadamente intentando recordar la noche anterior….

Mientras se encaminaba encontró su camisa tirada sobre el piso, la levanto de inmediato y noto casi al instante una delicada huella de labial rosa pálido y de nuevo el olor a vainilla y jazmín.

De repente se sintió extraño un poco de ese olor lo rodeaba, lo hacia sentir extrañamente tranquilo, soltó la camisa sobre una silla cercana y continuo su camino hacia su lujoso baño, entro y se miro al espejo, nada fuera de lo normal, buena tenia una pequeña y casi imperceptible marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, quizás por dormir en una posición poco favorable así que no le presto la menor atención, su cabello estaba suelto y su cuerpo semidesnudo a penas cubierto por sus calzoncillos. (:#)

No podía recordar casi nada de la noche anterior, recordaba haber bebido un par de tragos mientras sus estúpidos acompañante no dejaban de hablar, y recordaba a aquella chica… pequeña, delgada, plana… ¿acaso había robado a la cita del conejo?, no la podía recordar bien… repaso la idea un momento para después desecharla, es decir por que acabaría el con esa chica seguramente aquel idiota no lo permitiría, parecía gustarle mas de lo normal…

Lleno la hermosa tina con agua caliente y se sumergió en ella se sentía confundido y odiaba eso… que diablos…

-¿Qué paso?- sus pensamientos no se dirigían a ningún lado así que desecho sus ideas al menos por ahora… ya después de darles su merecido a aquellos dos se encargaría de averiguar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- El concepto metafórico de "caldo primigenio" fue concebido por Oparin, a principios del S. XX, para explicar las condiciones en las cuales pudo haberse originado un proceso de evolución química de moléculas simples a complejas, de moléculas inorgánicas a orgánicas…. ¿Me esta prestando atención señorita Walker?- pregunto el profesor Fermi ante la mirada curiosa de todos

-¿eh?- respondió sorprendida ante el llamado – disculpe ¿podría repetir la pregunta? – respondió mientras el salón estallaba entre risas, sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras el profesor le mandaba al pasillo castigada…

Salió rápidamente del aula sin decir nada, se recargo un poco sobre una pared cercana y suspiro, fue un suspiro largo y cargado de preocupación, se miro las manos, sus dedos eran largos y delgados, pero sus manos estaban deterioradas, después de todo ella tenia que realizar casi todo tipo de trabajos y durante todo ese tiempo sus manos habían tomado ese aspecto, se sintió avergonzada y oculto sus manos detrás de su espalda, definitivamente ella no era una princesa… y quizás no merecía el beso de un príncipe, sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar todas esas ideas de su mente y ese ardor momentáneo de sus labios…

Flash Back…

Con la mirada busco un poco desesperada a su acompañante… si tan solo BaKanda no hubiese llegado, suspiro, su mirada fue a parar justamente al otro extremo de la barra donde ahora ella se encontraba, y noto a su Kanda charlando con Lavi y aquel otro chico del cual no podía recordar el nombre quizás por el nerviosismo del momento, se sintió desfallecer cuando este giro su mirada en torno hacia donde ella se encontraba, mira rápidamente sus pies para evitar aquel encuentro con sus inmensos ojos negros, al poco tiempo noto como le ofrecían una bebida y él la tomaba con demasiado apuro, casi sin respirar, entonces volvió a verlo charlar para que al poco tiempo volviesen a ofrecerle otra bebida y de esa siguió otra y otra, alcanzo a contar 4 de aquella cosa que le ofrecían, entonces algo curiosa llamo al bar tender…

- disculpa pero ¿que es aquello que él estaba tomado? Pregunto mientras señalaba a la dirección de BaKanda

- Eristoff Black, con… creo que con licor de fresa. –le contesto amablemente el chico

- oh… ¿me podrías traer uno? – le pregunto cada vez mas curiosa

- no se lo recomiendo le seria algo fuerte y mas combinado con el licor de fresa, aunque es algo dulce y te tiñe la lengua de negro-azulado – le dijo a modo de advertencia

A pesar de ello pidió un trago y si era como decía el camarero no lograba percibirlo, el sabor de su bebida era muy dulce y suave para ser algo tan fuerte

En cuanto termino su coctel miro la copa vacía como si no hubiese nada más interesante en todo el lugar, y suspiro… ¿Por qué justamente a ella? ¿Por qué justamente aquí en su velada de cenicienta? Suspiro de nuevo y miro a su alrededor percatándose que los chicos ya no se encontraban al otro extremo de la barra se sintió un poco aliviada, quizás era momento de marcharse…

Fin del Flash Back…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿espera quieres?- dijo muy nervioso Lavi ante la mirada furiosa de Kanda - anda Yuu fue idea de Daysha-

Kanda solo bajo un poco la mirada y trono sus nudillos

-esto será gratificante-

-Yuu! - grito mientras comenzaba una carrera para poder proteger su integridad física

_Flash back..._

Él sabía que aquello saldría mal…

Yuu notaria desde el primer sorbo la carga exagerada de alcohol por mas que Daysha hubiese pedido estrictamente que le sirvieran solo el Eric algo (xD) cuando se sentó junto a Kanda y este tomo un sorbo de la primer bebida, tuvo la extraña sensación de tener el filo de mugen en su cuello, pero miro de nuevo y noto como se terminaba la bebida casi de un sorbo ante la alegre mirada de Daysha, pero no solo eso si no que también no podía dejar de mirar al otro lado de la barra donde Alice se veía inquieta...

¿Donde pudieron haberse conocido esos dos?

Alice era tan trabajadora y atenta, que dudaba que Yuu y la albina fuesen amigos.

Se giro para ver a su amigo mientras este tomaba otra copa mas quizás era la oh si era la segunda ya... Algo extraño en Yuu beber de aquella manera, y de esa siguió otra más y otra hasta que al fin perdió la cuenta, asombrosa la tolerancia al alcohol que Yuu presentaba este día pensó sonriente, de repente sintió que ya había pasado más tiempo de lo que debía dejando a su cita sola...

Miro su reloj y calculo que llevarían mas de 30 minutos sentados en la barra tratando de embriagar a su mejor amigo, enserio entendía la idea de Daysha no había mejor regalo para Daysha que poderes reír un poco de su amargado primo, aunque sus bromas siempre eran pesadas y el acababa pagando el precio, pero por ahora debía de regresar junto a su cita ya mañana se las arreglaría para escapar de Yuu.

- Bueno chicos deje a una hermosa dama esperándome así que continúen sin mi- les dijo mientras se levantaba ante la alegre mirada de Daysha que no dejaba de mirar a Yuu (supuso que en espera de algún momento bochornoso típico de la embriaguez) y Yuu apenas si le dirigió la mirada, - "parece estar muy sobrio"- pensó

Camino tranquilamente entre la multitud para encontrarse con Alice, aun que sin poder evitarlo volvió la vista y vio como Daysha y su mejor amigo se retiraban de la barra, dudaba que Yuu estuviese de alguna manera mal por la bebida pues se levanto con toda la elegancia distintiva de un Kanda, soltó una sonrisita ante el plan fallido de Daysha, y se encamino a buscar a su linda acompañante.

_Fin del flash back…_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Miro la pantalla de su pequeño teléfono… suspiro

Ya habían tres llamadas perdidas de BaKanda, seguramente le estaría hirviendo la sangre, el odia que le hagan esperar….

Ahí estaba de nuevo vibrando entre sus pequeñas y níveas manos, pero en definitiva ella no iba a contestar, sentía como su pie se erizaba de solo pensar en oír de nuevo su voz, y, según su teoría, era definitivamente la rabia que le invadía cada parte de su pequeño ser, su mente daba vueltas al asunto, ¿recordaría Kanda lo que les había pasado la noche anterior? Después sus dudas se desvanecían, aun si lo recordara en definitiva no sabría quien era, aunque eso no la hacia sentir mejor, después de todo aquel que había tomado su primer beso nunca lo recordaría….

- Hey espera ¡Alice! ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un beso! Fue…. Un simple roce… BaKanda tropezó y nos estrellamos solo eso, en definitiva ese no pudo ser mi primer beso ¡ja! – decía mientras reía sombríamente.

De repente volvió a sentir su teléfono vibrar, pero esta vez el nombre que apareció en la pantalla era distinto… Lavi…

Dudo un par de instantes en si debía contestar… al final solo lo hizo…

-¿hi? – sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando el le contesto

-¿vernos? ¿Ahora? Estoy en el trabajo, aunque es la hora del almuerzo y aun me quedan unos minutos…. ¿conoces el café White Horse? Si el edificio enorme y blanco sobre la avenida…. Ok 5 minutos… me quedan 20min antes de que se acabe la hora del almuerzo…. Jajá ok pero mejor intenta no atropellar a nadie – suspiro de nuevo, ahora no le quedaba otra opción mas que decirle toda la verdad a Lavi… lo pensó un instante…definitivamente iba a omitir lo que había pasado la noche anterior con BaKanda… seria como un máximo secreto, después de todo solo ella lo sabría.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Conducía a la mayor velocidad posible y también permitida, ese pequeño idiota no le contestaba el teléfono y ahora tendría que asistir solo a ver a una de esas mujeres, su cita concertada, sentía su sangre hervir, tendría que soportar dos horas de tediosa platica, maldito moyashi, y además de todo nadie le había dado una explicación factible de como había llegado a casa, aunque supuso que por su inadecuado estado, debía haber tomado un taxi pues su automóvil se encontraba en el estacionamiento del bar…

Aunque estaba molesto había algo que le inquietaba, las lagunas entre sus recuerdos…

Aspiro hondo y miro al frente concentrándose, exhausto de solo pensar lo que tendría que soportar… definitivamente el moyashi pagaría…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Reviso su bolso y si ahí estaba su inmaculada copia del contrato…

-¡Alice!- enseguida se giro, ya sabia quien le llamaba así que se acercó corriendo a su auto

-hola Lavi – le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa

-sube –le dijo mientras le habría la puerta y al instante esta subió sin chistar, el ocupo su lugar en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor, ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y el auto comenzó a moverse. –sabes me debes una pequeña explicación - dijo estirando su brazo y revolviendo un poco su cabello – vaya no te había visto así- dijo tomando su ahora largo cabello platinado

-son extensiones… creí haberlas perdido, pero solo las había olvidado en el trabajo-

-te vez linda- le dijo simplemente haciendo que esta se sonrojase un poco –Lavi tengo que explicarte algo

-dime –le respondió simplemente sin quitar su vista del frente

-mmm… veras yo anteriormente trabajaba en un bar… gay –Lavi la miro como si no entendiera por donde iba la conversación –me pagaban muy bien sabes…

-Vaya si que eres una chica traviesa eh – dijo entre risitas aun sin comprender que rumbo tomaba la conversación

-¿supiste que Kanda-san tuvo un pequeño accidente con su auto? –Lavi solo asintió intentando recordar….

Flash Back…

-¿y como va lo de tu auto? ¿Conseguiste el dinero?

- ¿me veo tan desesperado como para ir buscando el dinero de la reparación? –le pregunto arqueando una ceja, siguiendo al pelirrojo que ya estaba en la sala

-te volviste loco con lo de tu auto ¿no Yuu? –comento mientras registraba el lugar,

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras le asestaba un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

-oh Yuu eso duele ¿y?-le pregunto curioso un poco mas interesado en el asunto que antes

-no puedo decir que no conseguí el dinero – le respondió mientras tomaba una hoja y se la entregaba al pelirrojo

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto mientras lo tomaba y comenzó a leer en voz alta -¿acuerdo de esclavismo? Yo Allen Walker…

Fin del flash back…

Allen Walker… Allen Walker… Walker …

-claro, el accidente con un tal Allen Walker… espera tu apellido es Walker… ¿es tu hermano el que le debe dinero a Yuu? – le pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Lavi… yo soy Allen Walker… - al momento esa respuesta lo desencajo, eh inmediatamente se giro para ver de frente el rostro de Alice atonito sin pronunciar palabra con los ojos bien abiertos…

-¡LAVI! MIRA AL FRENTE – le grito con una expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro…

Continuara….

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

amm... se que deben estar muy enojadas por no haber actualizado en tanto tanto tiempo, y lo siento deveras, pero aquí esta al fin...

no creo que tenga importancia pero pues verán soy algo quisquillosa para los detalles así que pase un buen tiempo buscando la fragancia de alice, y al final encontré dos que supuse irían con ella una es el perfume Valentina by Valentino y la otra es el S de Shakira, jeje y pues quería que supieran jajaja ya saben soy quisquillosa quizás por eso me toma un tiempo actualizar eso y mas la falta de inspiración :C, bueno si pueden llegar a olerlos supongo que sabrán como huele alice y esa fragancia tranquiliza a kanda como pudieron darse cuenta.

Quizás no encuentren el fin de este capitulo, pero pues lo que este capitulo refleja son los sentimientos que empiezan a florecer y confundir a alice, mientras que a Kanda lo hace sentir extraño el hecho de no saber que le paso y por que su casa tiene esa ligera muy ligera fragancia que logra tranquilizarlo, mientras que lavi se siente algo desplazado jajaja espero no retrasarme tanto con el próximo capitulo así que esperen lo en mes y medio aproximadamente gracias por leer

ah y una ultima aclaracion si se preguntan como llego una mancha de labial a la camisa de kanda pues fue muy simple alice es pequeña asi que obviamente apenas si podia con kanda y termino llevándolo casi a rastras entre tanto ajetreo y jaloneo mancho su camisa jaja ese era todo el misterio jeje gracias por leer

Ahora gracias por sus reviews aunque después de mucho se los agradezco enormemente :D a:

**Makuya-Love**: discúlpame por haberte echo esperar tanto amiga :C mis mas sinceras disculpas pero aqui estagracias por tu review :D y espero que lo leas si es q aun lo sigues muchos saluditos :D

**chizuru elric asakura**: una disculpa mas por haberte echo esperar tanto enserio y aunque aun ahora no se si integrare a alma lo eh pensado espero que llegues a leer este cap y muchísimas gracias por tu review :3

**Saya**: espero si hayas podido leer el cap 5 aki esta por fin el 6 gracias por leer

**kotoko-noda**: gracias por leer y si lo deje durante mucho mucho tiempo en lo mas emocionante pero espero poder continuarlo aunque sea lentamente apartir de ahora y afortunadamente no me llegaron las cartas bomba xD por que verdaderamente me retrase mucho mucho tiempo una disculpa y gracias por leer :D

**Alice Cavallari:** muchas gracias por leer y aunque este cap no resuelve muchas cosas es como el inicio de los sentimientos conflictivos de ambos jeje espero te guste gracias por leer y una disculpa por el retraso

**Leia Black:** jaja si esta inspirado en todos a decir verdad un poquito de 100 dias con , coffe prince, un poco de you´re beautiful, y un poco de mi propia cosecha jajaja gracias por leer espero te haya gustado y disculpa la demora

**Racksha yami:** no sabes lo mucho que me divertí al leer tus reviews jajaja me subían el animo espero te guste este cap o lo llegues a leer :D disculpa la demora y gracias por leer mi fic

**Karin**: :C me sentí tan feliz con tu review :D grite de la felicidad y me sentí culpable por no actualizar una disculpa para ti :C espero leas este cap y muchas muchas gracias por seguir mi fic enserio muchas muchas gracias :D

**Amadine**: lo siento enormemente por dejarlo así por tanto tiempo y no cumplir mi palabra de actualizar lo siento mucho espero llegues a leer este cap pero sobre todo espero te guste muchísimas gracias por leerme gracias :D

**xognadora**: muchas gracias por leer y si alice es casi sobre humana es muy fuerte y trabajadora es una chica especial jaja gracias por leer y por tus buenos deseos y disculpa mi demora espero leas este cap pero sobre todo te guste :D ciaossu

**Yo:** discúlpame por no darte los 3 caps que me pediste jeje pero espero que leas este y te guste muchas muchas gracias por leer

**Neliel-chan**: espero estés bien jeje me alegro mucho tu review gracias por leer y perdona por fallarte por tanto tiempo jeje espero no hayas muerto de dolor por que aquí esta tu conti gracias gracias muchas gracias por leer

**anon** :y al fin aqui esta el tan esperado cap por favor disculpa mi retraso y gracias por leer

**lizy:** perdoname por hacerte esperar tantos meses enserio espero leas este cap y disculpa de nuevo

**Soy YO-SARIEL:** :D que puedo decirte... gracias por insistir, gracias por leer, gracias pues por todo jeje seguramente si no me hubieses insistido quizas este cap no estaria aqui gracias por ser mi beta esta vez gracias :D

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO DEJEN ALGUNO MAS QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ME ANIMO A CONTINUAR Y NO DEJARLO ASI GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS GRACIAS :D


	7. El valiente ríe aunq el corazón tiemble

Hola a todas y todos tengo un anuncio importante que hacer y es:

¡SE SOLICITA BETA READER!

Como ya sabrán o si no pues lo sabrán ahora xD no cuento con una computadora desde hace aproximadamente 2 años, esto me ha afectado académicamente y también ha afectado esta historia, afortunadamente ahora cuento con un teléfono móvil que me permite hacer notas y con ayuda de ellas continuare el fic, lamentablemente este no cuenta con corrección así que suelen haber muchas faltas ortográficas que desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo de arreglar ya saben escuela, por ello estoy solicitando un/a bet que pueda ayudarme con estos detalles, además de con los tiempos de actualización, la trama y los personajes.

Si alguien se anima favor de dejarme un inbox, por favor ayúdenme con ello actualizare más regularmente lo prometo pero enserio necesitare el apoyo de un beta.

Gracias por leer. :D

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

(nota de la autora)

ºoºoºoºoºoº cambio de escenario

(Queda por decir que DGM no es mío si no de hoshino katsura...)

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer sin lugar a dudas bella, enormes ojos grises, exuberante figura y ese aire juvenil y elegante sin duda el as que su abuela guardaba bajo la manga, y no había duda de que, si de trampas se trataba las de la familia Kanda eran las mejores y la mujer delante suyo era un reto a su genio y más ante el hecho de que había asistido sólo.

-tsk...- Maldijo mentalmente y por enésima vez al pequeño garbanzo, no había contestado ni una sola de sus llamadas… Pero ahora la cuestión no era esa, si no encontrar una manera, no desagradable, te rechazar a esa joven heredera sin generar demasiados conflictos, y no porque fuera el mejor de los Caballeros, sino por las fructíferas alianzas que tenía con algunas ramas de familia… Venga que tenía que ocurrírsele algo…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien?…-Su cara estaba pálida, con una expresión de absoluta preocupación, Alice abrió lentamente los ojos primero izquierdo, después del derecho… E inmediatamente sintió cómo el brazo derecho del Lavi se encontraba estirado y tenso, al nivel de su estómago manteniéndola en su lugar… Relajo un poco los hombros, inhaló y le sonrió con ternura…

-Gracias Lavi, estoy bien.-El también inhalo profundo, relajo sus brazos, retirando también el brazo con el que había intentado proteger a Alice...

Se retiró de un rápido movimiento el cinturón de seguridad, Alice siguió su ejemplo pero a menor velocidad y de pronto sintió como sus piernas temblaban… Se alegró por un momento de que Lavi hubiese salido del auto, definitivamente se hubiese sentido avergonzado o incluso culpable...

-Vamos-aspiró profundamente, se dio una palmada en las piernas y sonrió. Salió enseguida del auto… Miro la cara pálida de Lavi y enseguida mira el auto… Era un gran y profundo rayón… Aún más grande que el que ella le había ocasionado a BaKanda... Y lo peor un abolladura del tamaño de su palma abierta muy cerca de la puerta del copiloto… Se giró en busca del culpable… No encontró ningún otro auto...

-Desgraciado…- La voz de Lavi interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, le miro de reojo… Está un poco pálido, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y recorría con sus delgados dedos el lugar donde se encontraba la abolladura… Alicia le miro intrigada… Acaso todas las personas ricas amaban tanto sus autos? La imagen de un muy enojado Kanda se le vino a la mente, si, su rostro cabreado cuando recién le conoció... aunque el rostro de Lavi reflejaba algo ligeramente diferente, como preocupación… Negó con la cabeza intentando despejarse… Miro de reojo el reloj en la muñeca de Lavi...

-Diablos…-De un rápido movimiento tomó Lavi por la muñeca intentando mirar mejor la hora en su reloj… Abrió grandes los ojos y le soltó…

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó su bolso.

-Lavi, lo siento tanto, tengo que regresar al trabajo-dijo mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su cara a modo de disculpa-llamar al seguro y espera aquí, otro día… Hablaremos con calma

-Alice...-dijo intentando detenerla

-No le digas nada a BaKanda-dijo mirándolo de soslayo -por favor-le pidió casi en un susurro y echo a correr mientras gritaba "nos vemos pronto Lavi"…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Voy a matarle- dijo al tiempo que golpeaba el volante de su auto, tenía una aura asesina y vaya que estaba cabreado…

Después de todo y como lo había supuesto, fueron dos largas y poco agradables horas, en la que la voz de su acompañante había dominado la conversación, con charlas sumamente superficiales, y si bien ni el podía negar su belleza tampoco se podía ocultar su ignorancia, en los negocios y casi cualquier otro asunto de con alguna importancia, y así ya había sido como la conversación había corrido solo de un lado, al final, hastiado, se había excusado con una falsa reunión dejándole su tarjeta de presentación…

De repente escuchó su celular sonar, con un ruido estridente en medio del silencio… Un mensaje...

"Espero impaciente, nuestro siguiente encuentro. Umi"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se preguntó… ¿Cómo se la quitarían encima?…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Entró en su enorme hogar, como normalmente haría dejo todas sus pertenencias votadas por algún lugar… Suspiro cansado… Aquel había sido un día terrible, algún idiota se había pasado el alto y él iba tan concentrado en Alice que no vio venir el golpe…

-Alice...- Suspiro apesadumbrado, había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir tan cómodo y relajado… Le hacía reír y qué bella sonrisa… Y sus ojos… Pero debía dejar de pensar así… Era muy joven, rico heredero y sobre todo carismático… Para nada hombre de una sola mujer… Así que había decidido dejar de ir a por Alice, Ella era una buena chica y no quería por nada del mundo, que ella saliera lastimada por su actitud de Casanova…

Y hablando de Casanovas de donde había sacado Yuu que Alice era un chico?

Que no era más que obvió con esos labios rosados, esa piel blanca y cálida, además de sus preciosos ojos…

-oh Lavi basta- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta reprendiéndose -estas demasiado interesado en ella...sabes que esto terminará con alguno de los dos herido...- su mirada se ensombreció por un momento -Y no creo ser yo...

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Una semana después…

Todo estaba perfecto... tan perfecto que daba miedo, y es que era raro que él, tan insistente, BaKanda hubiera cesado al fin con su acoso, cientos de llamadas perdidas, mensajes ofensivos, visitas inesperadas , de las cuales apenas había logrado esconderse y gracias a Kami se habían cansado y desde hace tres días nada, y al fin su vida volvía a su curso normal, sólo faltaba explicarle las cosas a Lavi aunque ya no hiciera mucha falta, igual y al fin ella misma podría enterrada Allen Walker.

Tomo un baño, relajante y prolongado… Debía salir del baño ahora, necesitaba hacer la lavandería, sólo quedaban en su guardarropa un par de jeans y una sudadera grande de capucha, en serio necesitaba arreglar eso… Tomó una toalla y rodeo su cuerpo… Todo estaría bien, haría la colada, se pondré al corriente del escuela, estudiaría un poco y mañana todo seguiría su curso normal… Aún así se sentía un poco extraña… El frío le estaba calando los huesos…

-"debe ser eso"- Pensó para sus adentros y salió deprisa al frío exterior.

Se miró al espejo… Aún tenía frío… Se había colocado ya los jeans de un color azul oscuro y corte recto, el sostén, una playera que le calzaba grande, un chaleco afelpado de lana y la sudadera negra que a leguas le calzaba demasiado grande, dentro de la capucha apenas se distinguían mechones platinados y sus grandes ojos grises.

Y aun así tenía frío…

-Tal vez si me pongo otro suéter…-Se dijo así misma mientras giraba y veía el enorme bulto de ropa… ropa sucia…

Tenía que ir a la lavandería ahora…

Abrí un cajón, empujando un poco el fondo hasta abrirlo y descubrir un fondo oculto… Dentro, algunos montoncitos de dinero… Y es que había aprendido a ser una mujer prevenida desde que su tío Cross se esfumase con lo poco que tenían de dinero…

-hijo de...-Inhalo profundo, después de todo la había cuidado por tanto que quizás… simplemente quisiera huir… Sacudió su cabeza y despejó su mente… Hizo algunas cuentas mentales y tomo un poco de dinero, metió la ropa en una bolsa negra, puso las llaves en su bolsillo y se dispuso salir, Se giró y miro de reojo a su mascota echada perezosamente sobre su cama… Iría sola…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Estacionó su auto justo al lado de un humilde camión de paquetería… Justo enfrente del departamento del pequeño garbanzo… Lo maldijo una vez más para sus adentros… Había ido a buscarle un sin fin de veces, le había llamado, le había amenazado… Y de no ser porque era un hombre con clase le habría roto ya todas las ventanas…

Pero, después de todo, él era un hombre ocupado así que lo había postergado los últimos tres días… Pero ahora estaba ahí y ese moyashi sentiría toda su furia… Y es que él debía estar ahí… Después de todo era sábado, muy temprano por la mañana cuando el sol daba apenas sus primeros rayos y el día estaba un poco obscuro… Si aún debía estar en casa… Después de todo no es como si el pequeño garbanzo fuese a huir en medio de la noche... pensó mientras salía del auto y le rodeaba para así llegar a las escaleras que le conducirían al apartamento del moyashi cuando una figura encapuchaba llamo su atención...

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Salió de casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y ahí estaba la llave… La aseguró y dio media vuelta dispuesta a partir, mas no había dado ni dos pasos cuando chocó con algo duro como una pared…

-tsk...-Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… No podía ser el… o sí? -Vas a algún sitio…-Dijo "él" al tiempo que le bajaba la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello platinado- MOYASHI?- término de preguntar y acercó su rostro al de ella invadiendo su espacio personal...

Por un momento pensó en correr, pero su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón se detuvo y todos los recuerdos que había intentado reprimir la arrollaron de pronto… Su casa, su cuerpo, sus labios… pensó que iba desmayarse cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y de pronto todos sus músculos se aflojaron y soltó sin querer la bolsa que tenía fuertemente apretada entre sus manos...

Kanda se alejó un poco de ella solo para observar la bolsa, ahora abierta…

-¿acaso te estas mudando moyashi?- le pregunto al tiempo que se inclinaba sacando una simple playera que Alice solía usar de pijama - ¿o a donde te llevas todas tus cosas?-

Le miro enojado, jamás pensó que el pequeño fuera capaz de huir así de él, era su responsabilidad él había ocasionado el accidente y peor aún había desatado su furia…

-N..No..No- tartamudeo con los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa y de un rápido movimiento le arrebato la prenda que tenía entre sus manos y se inclinó para devolverla a su lugar dentro de la bolsa que llevaría a la lavandería… lo pensó rápido y se sorprendió aún más, ¿acaso BaKanda estaba sugiriendo que ella estaba huyendo? ¿Por qué tendría ella que huir?… -"Bravo Alice ahora eres Allen- pensó mientras peinaba su corto cabello con la mano que tenía libre… lo pensó y se dio cuenta que de todo lo demás era una chica… no se había vendado el pecho ni nada era un día común en el que Alice haría la colada… claro hasta que llego BaKanda…

Aun hincada levanto su cabeza para mirar la cara del enemigo y si vaya que estaba cabreado una vena sobresalía de su sien y tenía la peor aura asesina que había visto nunca, trago saliva y se mordió un poco el labio inferior sin saber que hacer o decir…

El por su parte esperaba una respuesta y es lo menos que iba a tener, estaba muy enojado, quería golpear a ese garbanzo irresponsable en la cara y quitarle esa faz angelical que tenía… pero se estaba conteniendo todo lo humanamente posible porque por una cosa de esa índole aquel pequeño hipócrita podría demandarle y la victima aquí era el…inhalo una vez más su escasa paciencia se estaba perdiendo por completo… inhalo otra vez… y conto hasta diez pero el pequeño mentiroso seguía ahí sin hacer o decir nada…

-No… no es lo que estás pensando…- Le dijo de pie, mirándole a los ojos con la mirada más seria y dulce que tenía…

A Kanda el simple hecho de que lo negara así le asqueo…

-¡Hipócrita!- dijo para rápidamente tomarle del cuello y azotarle duramente contra la pared…

El menudo cuerpo de Alice no le pudo oponer la menor resistencia, y choco duramente contra la pared, ella solo atino a cerrar fuertemente los ojos e igualmente sus puños en un inútil intento de proteger su rostro.

Kanda no suavizo su agarre, estaba furioso, le iba a romper la cara ahí mismo, ya vería como arreglarlo después, le dirigió entonces su dura e insensible mirada, el seguía ahí entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kanda con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente… lo sintió inhalar suavemente para dirigirle una mirada que reflejaba… valor… su cuerpo seguía temblando bajo el pero aquel pequeño le dirigía la mirada más desafiante que alguien le hubiese dirigido jamás…

-Tsk…- suavizo su agarre y rio de medio lado, estaba ligeramente impresionado del valor del moyashi… pero eso no le quitaba del todo la furia que sentía dentro de él… inhalo… volvió a endurecer su agarre solo para arrojar el menudo cuerpo de Alice al duro suelo…

Después de la dura caída, masajeo suavemente su hombro derecho sobre el cual había caído, y se incorporó despacio sin saber que era exactamente lo que el maldito de BaKanda haría ahora… ¿La golpearía acaso?... si eso era lo que planeaba ella le iba a dar pelea, no iba a dejarse simplemente golpear, no claro que no… Alzo su rostro valiente cuando…

¡Flash!

-Esta foto será suficiente para la policía, puedes huir a donde quieras moyashi, la policía ira tras de ti- le dijo mientras jugueteaba con el móvil entre sus manos, y daba media vuelta – evitémonos esto iré directamente a la comisaria- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras –hasta nunca moyashi – se despidió de espaldas con el móvil en la mano cuando…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-"¿Foto? ¿Policía?"- No, no eso era malo, seguro cuando se enteraran de que Allen no existía la culparían a ella de todo, bravo iría a la cárcel en vez de ir a la universidad, abrió los ojos desesperada pensando en una solución cuando vio a Kanda despedirse aun con el móvil entre las manos…

Corrió los escasos metros que los separaban y de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el teléfono móvil y corrió al otro extremo…

-¡ESCUCHAME! ESCUCHAME NO ESTOY HUYENDO, ¡NO BAKANDA ALEJATE! –grito asustada intentando alejarse todo lo que podía de él pero el camino se le había acabado…

-¡DAME ESO ESTUPIDO! – Alice no tenía a donde correr, él era más alto y fuerte, se acerco iba a quitarle el teléfono móvil y ese sería su fin…

Rendida simplemente lo soltó… pero Kanda que se encontraba sobre ella peleando por el pequeño aparato no lo había tomado aun así que ambos solo escucharon como caía estrepitosamente sobre el camión de paquetería…

Él se alejó de ella mirándole inquisitivamente y tomándola fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola consigo… ella sin comprender nada aun le siguió sin chistar… bajaron las escaleras y se colocaron en la parte trasera del humilde camión…

-Tráemelo…- fue la simple orden que Kanda le dio a Alice...

-Pero...-

-¡AHORA!- dijo dedicándole una severa mirada… ella siguió la orden, después de todo nada había resultado como ella había querido, nunca resultaba así…

Subió sola y con mucha dificultad, una vez arriba busco el celular, una vez en sus manos se lo dio a un exasperado Kanda…

-Parece que no se rompió-le dijo inocentemente extendiéndoselo, él lo tomo e intento prenderlo…

-Perfecto, si no prende ahora también me deberás un teléfono móvil- dijo mirándole de mala manera, ella aun arriba se agacho culpable…cuando escucho algo extraño…

-¡Prendió!- dijo asustada a BaKanda quien ni siquiera la miro..

-No, no prende… - dijo para por fin dirigirle una mirada, cuando vio que el moyashi seguía sobre el camión… -¿Por qué sigues ahí?-

-Creo que va a arrancar…-

-Pues baja- le dijo simplemente dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Ella obedeció incorporándose un poco cuando escucho el camión arrancar, ante esto Kanda se giró sorprendido…

-bájeme, bájeme, bájeme por favor- le imploro asustada… pero el auto ya había emprendido su marcha…

Se había quedado ahí mirando unos segundos y después se dirigió a su auto, abrió la puerta y entro en él, encendió el motor listo para irse…

-él puede arreglárselas solo – se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió la marcha…

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Ahora si gracias a todas por sus reviews ojala les guste este capítulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias :D

Repito una vez más que se busca BETA READER es muy importante para el fic contar con una pues espero que una vez organizada se actualice por fin regularmente, cualquier interesada puede mandarme un mensaje o simplemente dejar un review con su correo ojala alguien se anime, háganlo por el fic T.T

Notas del Autor: lo último.-

Lavi se enoja por que casi le pega de lleno el auto contrario en el lamentable accidente que tienen.

Kanda efectivamente iba a golpear a Alice, pero compréndanlo el cree que es un chico, y con respecto a Alice ella no siente aun nada por el solo sentimientos encontrados y muy revueltos xD

Es todo nos leemos despues y espero les haya gustado :D

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :3

¡Respuesta a los reviews! 3

Racksha yami.- Muchísimas gracias por seguir con este fic u.u espero que una vez que encuentre un beta este fic sea actualizado con más regularidad y si arriba el ¡YULLEN! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta conti y pues en general espero que la llegues a leer muchas gracias :D

Chizuru elric asakura.- Eh Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero tengas oportunidad de leerlo y muchas gracias por tu review :D

Hikari Walker Suede.- Muchas gracias por leer y estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, una vez que consiga una beta espero se actualice con regularidad :D y sobre el perfume gracias por decirme porque en esos pequeños detalles siempre entro en un dilema jajaja soy algo quisquillosa gracias por leer :D

Natzume G27.- Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que ya tengas una cuenta :D me gusta eso de las cuentas por que puede uno subir fic y agregarlos a favoritos por si quiere releerlos después xD espero tengas oportunidad de leer este cap y sobre todo espero que te guste, como dije una vez que encuentre un beta espero se actualice con regularidad :D espero que te guste el cap gracias por leer este monstruito.


End file.
